


Opposites Attract

by LinkCat



Series: All The Elements [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Disabled Character, Earth, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fire, M/M, Multi, Opposites Attract, Protectiveness, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: In a world full of elemental controlling trolls, there is a family, determined to protect each other from an unkind world. A world where opposite elements attract, and weaknesses are often frowned upon.





	1. Protective Big Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a planned series. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Elements and their details:
> 
> All trolls have wings. Their wings are different depending on their element. The feather colors coordinate with their hair colors. There are three types of wings. Feathered wings, bug wings, and bat/dragon wings.
> 
> Water- The trolls can heal using water. Their feathers are round in shape and are waterproof. They are masterful swimmers and are even able to stay underwater for long periods of time. They can make water at will, unless the area around them is completely dry.
> 
> Fire- The troll is fireproof. Their wings are shaped like dragon wings. They can make fire at will, unless the area around them is too wet.
> 
> Lightning- The troll can conduct electricity. Their wings are sharp feathers. They can kill larger predators if they are caught by simply electrocuting them. 
> 
> Ice- The troll can survive extremely cold temperatures and prefers them. Their wings are feathered, and able to keep form even when frozen. They can make a snowstorm at will.
> 
> Earth- The troll can manipulate the earth around them. Their wings are insect like in appearance and are able to become strong like stone. These trolls can manipulate anything that comes from the earth, including rock, mud, marble, and metals.
> 
> Atmosphere (Air)- The troll can manipulate the air. Their wings are feathered, with extra down to help with lift and to keep them warm when they are in higher elevations. These trolls can control windstorms. If they work together with a water troll, they can make rainstorms, and with a lightning and water troll they can make thunderstorms and tornadoes.
> 
> Darkness (Spirits)- A dark spirit troll can control how dark a room is and is able to communicate with the dead. Their wings are like bat wings. They are extremely rare and dangerous if they have evil tendencies.
> 
> Light (Spirits)- Light trolls can control the light in the room and is able to sense auras and spirts of the living. Their wings are angelic in appearance. They are generally peaceful and try to avoid conflict.
> 
> Energy- These trolls can give and take energy at will. They’re the fairies of the troll world. Their wings are insect like and are shaped like fairy wings. They can move quickly if needed and are generally very hyper.
> 
> Glitter- These trolls can make and manipulate glitter. Their wings are like butterfly wings. Most glitter manipulated trolls are covered in glitter, including their hair, and generally have no desire to wear clothing.
> 
> Music- These trolls can conduct music at will. Their wings are insect like and are sharp at the tip. Their voices are so beautiful, that they are desired by most colonies for their beautiful songs.
> 
> Nature- These trolls can make plants and control plant growth. They can only use their element during warm seasons and indoors using soil, only. Their wings are feathered like song birds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two young brothers must do what they can to protect those less fortunate then themselves.

There was a village not far from the ocean, where most trolls lived in peace. One day, an earth troll by the name of Crystal, gave birth to identical twin boys. They were named Branch and Sky. They were both turquoise colored with royal blue hair and baby blue eyes. They were both water trolls like their father. Water trolls were a blessing. The two boys were pampered and treated like royalty. When they turned three years old, their mother told them that she was having another baby. The boys loved their brother when he was born. He was turquoise but had two toned royal blue and dark green hair. Their mother named him Basil. He was an earth troll like their mother.

Once Basil reached one year old, it became obvious that he was completely blind. This scared young Crystal. She kept him hidden and was quiet about his disability. She had recently lost her husband due to a wingdingle attack. The heir to the throne was only three years away from taking over. Zilcon was cruel and didn’t care for disabled trolls. They were useless to her.

Three years later, a new queen was crowned. Her first order of business was to get rid of any troll she felt wouldn’t be of any use to her. Screams filled the village as one by one; homes were inspected. Crystal’s home was one of the first ones inspected. She had taught Basil to hide his blindness, by using his ability to feel the vibrations around him. Their home passed inspection. Crystal watched them leave but widened her eyes when she heard her sister scream. She scrambled out of the flower pod and went next door. One of the scouts had her niece, a light pink trolling with bright pink hair, by the name of Rose.

“Let her go!” Rose’s mother, Lily, plead. She tried to grab her screaming child, but the scouts pushed her away.

“She doesn’t walk right and is too weak. She’s sentenced to death, as ordered by the queen.” The scout turned the corner and got smacked hard in the head by a rock. He stumbled to the ground. He was out cold.

Rose got up and stumbled towards a bush. The young music troll hid. She was five years old and was having trouble walking. Her muscles were not working right.

Branch looked outside. He saw Rose scramble for a bush. He looked over at his mother and widened his eyes when he saw the second scout behead her. He backed away and sobbed as the color faded from him. He turned to Sky. “We have to run!” He grabbed Basil by the hand and ran outside.

Sky followed him and gasped when he saw their mother. He whimpered and faded gray. He followed Branch to the bush and frowned when he saw Rose. She had a gash on her leg. “I’ve got you.” He picked her up. “Let’s go!”

The twins ran with Rose and Basil, towards the outskirts of the village. They were joined by one more trolling. A deaf ice troll by the name of Snow. She was all white, with glittery skin. She was eight years old. She saw the scouts with swords and got scared. She had to get out of there too.

Once they were a safe distance away, the five trollings stopped to rest for a little bit. Branch sat by Snow and signed to her if her parents knew she left.

Snow shook her head and signed to him that they were not going to let her go. She knew Zilcon would kill her, and she didn’t want to be killed.

Sky frowned and looked at Rose. He began healing her leg wound. He looked concerned. “We need to find food and shelter.”

“I’m hungry…” Basil complained. He sprawled on the ground and groaned when his stomach rumbled in protest.

“I’m scared…” Rose held her sore leg. She had tears in her eyes.

“We need to find grown-ups. We will die out here.” Branch frowned and pulled out a knife. He was only seven years old, but he carried one around just in case someone attacked Basil. He got up and walked over to a blackberry bush. He sawed off a branch of berries and carried it back to the trollings. They all began to eat. They were scared about their futures.

“They’re going to go look for us. We’re water healers. They’ll be angry.” Sky looked worried.

Snow watched them talk. She nodded about Sky’s concerns. She signed that they needed to keep going. She got up and picked up Rose. She began heading east, towards the mountains.

Branch, Sky, and Basil followed Snow. She was the oldest of the five trollings and was already considered a leader to them. She appeared to know where she was going.

A few hours later, Snow spotted a village. She walked towards the village warily. She hoped Branch and Sky would talk for her. She wasn’t sure if this village accepted disabled trolls.

King Peppy saw the trollings. He was a fire troll. He approached them and saw that they were scared. “Where are your parents?” He shooed his seven-year-old daughter, Princess Poppy, back to their flower pod when she came running over.

“We had to run away from home. Our Queen’s scout killed our mother, because she was trying to protect a trolling.” Branch explained. He was edgy. He didn’t want anyone to hurt Rose, Basil, or Snow.

Rose looked scared. She began to cry. “I’m scared.”

Basil stayed quiet. He could sense King Peppy’s location. He looked determined to protect his family.

“Aww, I’m so sorry. Let’s get you settled in a home.” King Peppy led the trollings towards his friend’s home. She was a glitter manipulating troll named Goldie. Everyone called her mama Goldie, because she loved taking in orphans. He explained to her what happened and smiled as she helped the trollings inside. He whispered to her that he suspected that something was off with Rose and to watch her. She appeared to be sickly.

Mama Goldie helped the five trollings settle and made them feel at home.

It took some time, but Mama Goldie finally figured out that Snow was deaf, Basil was blind, and Rose had a muscular disability. She promised them that she would love them and take care of them no matter what. The twenty-five-year-old gold glitter troll loved all children.

And take care of them she did. Thirteen years later, Basil was the only one still remaining in her care. He had another year left before he was old enough to find his own flower pod. He got regular visits from his twin brothers, from Rose, and from Snow. Rose was a cousin, but he treated her more like a sister. Snow was unrelated, but he treated her like a big sister. The five of them were bonded and loved each other. Rose was now wheelchair bound, but she was loved and protected. Branch had made a survival bunker, just in case he needed to protect the disabled. He was still gray, and so was Sky. They were never able to get over the tragic loss of their mother.


	2. Basil Is A Blind Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil gets himself into some trouble and must face the wrath of a livid Poppy.

If there was one thing seventeen-year-old Basil loved more then anything, it was pumpkin pie. It was wintertime, and one of the trolls was baking a pumpkin pie for the ice festival. The delicious scent had him at Biggie’s door. He cracked the door open and got a big whiff of it. He salivated and moved towards the kitchen. He could sense that Biggie was in the bathroom. He tiptoed to the cooling rack that the pie was on and grabbed it. “Oh! It’s hot!” He blew on it a little bit, and then hurried out the door with it.

“Who’s there?” Biggie came out of the bathroom. Mr. Dinkles was riding on his shoulder. “Basil?! You could have asked for one!” He pouted and followed him out the door. “That one is for the festival!” The young atmosphere troll tried to knock Basil over with a gust of wind, but Basil wasn’t easy to knock over. 

Basil stumbled a bit, and then sat on the ground outside the flower pod. He made a rock doom around himself, so no one would interrupt him. He began helping himself to the pie. He murmured that Biggie was the best cook and baker.

Biggie looked annoyed. He sighed and headed for Princess Poppy’s flower pod. She would know what to do. Basil was a little thief, and this wasn’t the first time he stole a pie. Once at Poppy’s flower pod, he knocked on the door.

Poppy answered the door and smiled. “Hi Biggie, how is the pie coming along?” She licked her lips. She looked forward to eating a slice. 

“Basil stole another one. I can’t keep up. He’s a bottomless pit.” Biggie sighed and looked towards the rock dome. “I left it for two minutes to go to the bathroom. He snuck in and grabbed it.

“He’s been warned to ask. It’s time to punish him for his naughty behavior. Can you go make another? I’ll take care of him.” Poppy pulled out her notepad and wrote down some notes. She kept track of each time Basil did something wrong. She had a feeling he was being a little bit spoiled because of his blindness.

“I’ll get right on it.” Biggie hugged her, and then headed for his flower pod.

“See you in a few hours Biggie.” Poppy headed for the rock dome. She crossed her arms and waited for him to reside the rock. “Come out Basil. You’re busted…”

“I’m an innocent trolling…” Basil licked his hands clean. His fingertips were a little red from first degree burns, but it was worth it. He resided the rock and yelped when he got whapped in the butt with a hot blast of hair from Poppy. “Oh! That’s hot!” He rubbed his butt. Poppy had burnt a hole in his pants. “My ass is going to get cold.” He poked out his bottom lip.

“You stole a whole pie Basil! Shame on you! I have a list of complaints from you misbehaving for the last two months since Rose moved out of Mama Goldie’s flower pod. I know she kept you from misbehaving, but you know she’s going to be pissed when she finds out you stole from Biggie!” Poppy knew Biggie and Rose had a bond. She hoped Basil wouldn’t cause a rift between them. “You had your last warning Basil. I have no choice but to house arrest you for a month! I’ll have Smidge make sure you behave.” She grabbed Basil’s ear and dragged him towards Smidge’s home. Basil had one weakness, due to his strong element, electricity, and Smidge was an electrical troll. Once at Smidge’s home, she knocked on the door.

Smidge answered the door and smirked. “Oh! He got in trouble again. I’m going to have fun!” Smidge grabbed his ear and dragged him into her flower pod. She looked forward to making him hold still, and if he didn’t, she was going to shock him into submission.

Basil complained about his ear hurting the entire way to Smidge’s flower pod. Once inside, he flopped to the flower pod floor and pretended to be dead.

“He’s on house arrest for a month. Good luck with him. I don’t know how any of his siblings put up with him.” Poppy turned and left. She had a festival to host.

“See you in a few hours Poppy. I’ll be there with my new pet!” Smidge turned to Basil and smirked. She sat on him and looked at his face. “You’re such a horrible faker.” She gave him a zap and smirked as he twitched under her. “Get up Basil, we have to get ready for the party.”

“I’m not going. Branch and Sky never show up, so why should I?” Basil crossed his arms and huffed loudly.

“Snow and Rose will be there. I think they’ll appreciate it if you show up. They love their little brother.” Smidge got up and headed for her closet. She began going through her dresses. She planned to get all prettied up.

Basil grumbled that his pants were scoured and that he might as well show up naked.

“You would do that?” Smidge smirked and walked over to him. She admired his muscles. He was a strong seventeen-year-old male. She was eighteen herself, and barely moved out of her home. She bit her bottom lip and stretched her hair to grab his feet. 

“The glitter trolls run around naked. I don’t see why not.” Basil felt her hair. He blushed and tried to get a good sense of what she was doing. He felt her getting closer. His heart began to pound in his chest. “Is this part of the punishment?” He blushed, feeling her press against his chest. “Smidge? You’re quiet. It’s freaking me out.” He had the biggest crush on her, and he had a feeling she felt the same way.

“Shh…no need to freak out. Can I see you naked?” Smidge smiled up at him. She was curious now.

Basil smiled and striped himself of his scoured clothing. He had no problem being naked in front of her.

“Oh…that’s nice.” Smidge touched his belly. “I might suggest this house arrest last longer. I like what I see.”

Basil smirked and pulled her closer to his chest. He liked this idea. “How are you going to punish me Smidge?” He pretended to be scared, but his erection said otherwise.

“Hmm…” Smidge stripped out of her dress and panties. She got in his face and pressed her bright pink nose against his light blue nose. “I might have to spank you.”

Basil flushed and pulled her in for a kiss.

Smidge purred and kissed him back. She murmured that he was naughty. She could taste the pumpkin pie in his mouth.

Basil exchanged saliva with her for several minutes, before rolling her over and pinning her down. He took his finger and ran it along her vulva. He could smell her fluids.

“Yes please, oh!” Smidge whimpered in delight. 

Basil shifted so he was over her. He pushed his length into her vaginal opening and purred as his member was met with delightful sensations that he had never felt before. He pushed into her and started rocking his hips. “Smidge, that feels so good…”

Smidge moaned loudly. She tightened her walls around his swollen member. “Pound me hard big guy. I want you deep inside me.” She shuddered in delight. She was very pleased.

The party was forgotten, and the two of them mated for a couple of hours on the floor, before moving to Smidge’s bed. They were loud and vocal. It was very clear what they were doing in there, and no one dared go to investigate. Smidge was scary when mad and so was Basil. Poppy was not amused.


	3. A Splash Of Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy goes to talk to Branch about Basil.

Poppy was fuming. She had to get through to Basil, one way or another. She walked towards Branch’s bunker. She knew Rose would calm Basil down, and she was either in Branch’s bunker, or Sky’s flower pod. She alternated between the twin’s homes so that they could take breaks from taking care of her. She couldn’t live alone due to her disability. Once at the bunker, she knocked on the door.

Sky answered the door and frowned. “We’re not going to the party Poppy.”

“Branch? I need to talk to Rose.” Poppy couldn’t really tell Sky and Branch apart. They looked exactly alike and sometimes dressed alike.

“Branch is tending to Rose. She’s got a fever. Trying to figure out the source. We might need Snow.” Sky opened the door and let her in. “Why do you need Rose?”

Poppy came in and smiled at Sky. “Sorry Sky, I thought you were Branch. Rose is sick? I hope you find the source.” She sighed heavily. “Basil stole a pie from Biggie again. Third time this week.”

Sky led her towards Rose’s bunker bedroom. He walked over to Rose and sat down by her. “Basil is being a brat again.”

“Another pie?” Branch was cooling Rose with water. He looked concerned.

Rose was weak, and tired. She cracked her eyes open and looked at Poppy. “I’m dying…”

“Don’t talk like that Rose. It’s just a fever.” Poppy looked worried all the sudden. She had postponed the party an hour already, but she would celebrate later if she had to. She didn’t want Branch and Sky alone if they were unable to break Rose’s fever.

Sky frowned and began helping Branch with cooling Rose and healing her. “It’s going to be just fine little sister.”

“That boy is going to mess with the wrong troll and get in trouble.” Branch grumbled and shifted his attention to Rose’s lungs. “This is going to feel uncomfortable Rose. I won’t let you drown. Trust me.” He began clearing her lungs of fluids and pus. “Pneumonia.” He was glad they caught it. She would have died otherwise.

Rose made faces and teared up. Between flushes she whispered that she wanted Biggie.

Poppy saw the pus. She gagged and looked away. “Oh Rose, you really are sick. I’ll be right back.” She got up and hurried out the door to get Biggie.

“Don’t Poppy!” Sky watched her retreat. He sighed and looked at Branch. He didn’t like that Rose and Biggie were bonding. The thought of her having a family petrified him. She was so weak and fragile. He didn’t want her to die in childbirth.

Branch sighed heavily. He didn’t approve of Biggie either. He did want Rose happy though. She was so sick. He finished clearing her lungs, and then finished healing her. “You’re going to need to rest.”

Rose sneezed. She groaned and looked up at them. “Thank you…” She took a breath. She was able to breathe much better now.

Poppy returned to the bunker with Biggie. She led him to Rose’s room. 

Biggie sat down by Rose and took her hand. “I heard that you’re sick.” He looked worried.

Sky stayed with Rose. He wasn’t going to allow Biggie to do anything. He was protective.

Poppy grabbed Branch’s hand and led him away from Rose. “Basil and Smidge are mated. I thought you should know. He’s underage…”

“It’s fine. I knew that day was going to come soon. I’m surprised they made it this long. At least she’s eighteen.” Branch looked tired. Healing Rose had stripped him of energy.

“Let’s go see Harper. She’ll be able to give you some energy.” Poppy led him towards the bunker door.

“No Poppy, I’ll be fine with rest.” Branch groaned as she pretty much dragged him out the door.

“I’m not taking no for an answer.” Poppy led him towards her flower pod. Harper lived with her. They were engaged to get married next month.

Branch sighed and walked with her. Poppy was very hard to persuade. He was too tired to resist.

Once at the flower pod, Poppy walked in. She led him towards the kitchen, where Harper was at. “Branch needs an energy boost. He just healed Rose from Pneumonia.”

Harper was an energy troll. She smiled and walked over to Branch. She began giving him energy. “Wow Branch, you really wore yourself out this time.”

“I’m protective of Rose. She’s worth it.” Branch sighed and watched them. He had a crush on Poppy but knew he didn’t stand a chance. As far as he knew, she was lesbian. He hoped one day he could talk her into helping them make children so she could have an heir, but he wasn’t sure how to ask.

Once she was done, Harper smiled at Branch and hugged him. “You’ve got a big heart Branch.”

“A very big heart.” Poppy hugged him as well.

Branch blushed and hugged them back. He cracked a smile. “Thank you, Harper. I better get back to Rose. I want to make sure Biggie doesn’t get too comfortable.” He headed out the door.

“You’re going to have to let her go eventually Branch! She’s eighteen!” Poppy called out to him. “Off he goes again, to scare Biggie away from Rose. Protective squirt…”

“I don’t blame him one bit. Did you ask him yet?” Harper turned to Poppy.

“No, he never gives me a chance to ask. He’s been trying hard to avoid me lately.” Poppy smiled at her. “I’ll get him eventually and ask. He can’t hide from me forever.”


	4. Distracting Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Harper try to distract Branch, and Satin and Chenille try to distract Sky, so that Biggie can have some alone time with Rose.

Two weeks later, when Rose was feeling much better, she was on her way to Biggie’s flower pod. He had invited her for cookies and she wanted to visit him. She glanced around, hoping that Branch, Sky, and Basil were busy so that she could visit him alone. She frowned and watched as not only Sky, but also Branch were on their way over. “I’m alright.”

“Are you heading over to Biggie’s?” Branch inquired. He looked suspicious.

“You need an escort.” Sky grabbed the back of her wheelchair.

“I said I’m alright. I don’t need help. I don’t need to pee, I’m not hungry, and if I need water, Biggie is more then capable to giving me a drink.” Rose protested. She whacked Sky’s hand away with her hair. “Go find someone else to protect. I’ll be home before dark.”

Sky winced and shook his hand. “Your hair is strong.” He protested with a sigh. He just wanted her safe.

Branch flushed and crossed his arms. “Biggie is also interested in more then a friend. We talked about this Rose. If you get pregnant…”

“He’ll take good care of me, and I’ll be fine. Please let me be with him…” Rose smirked when she saw Poppy walking towards them. “Your timing is perfect Poppy.” She waved lightly to Harper when she came walking over too.

“Branch, I need to talk to you. Come on big brother, she’s going to be just fine. I promise.” Poppy grabbed Branch’s hand. “I need your help with one of the caterpillars. I think he’s got an upset stomach.”

“Please Branch? He’s a good caterpillar.” Harper gave him googly eyes.

Branch sighed and nodded. “I’ll go help you.” He walked with them. He kept glancing back. He knew Sky would take care of Rose, but he was still worried. Rose was extra adamant today.

Rose smiled up at Sky. She began propelling her chair towards Biggie’s flower pod again. She gasped when she felt Sky stop her chair. “Sky, I swear to god, if you don’t let me go, I’ll pee on your bed! Let me go!”

“You wouldn’t do that.” Sky raised a brow. “What has you in such a mood?” He looked suspicious.

“I want to visit Biggie alone!” Rose grumbled and glared at him. She was not amused.

“Sky! Come quick! We have a fashion emergency!” Satin reached Sky and grabbed his hand. “Chenille and I can’t make up our mind what to wear for the midwinter feast!”

“Yeah, we went to be pretty for your birthday.” Chenille smiled at him and grabbed his other hand.

“Fashion show?” Sky blushed and looked between them. He hesitated and looked at Rose. He sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I can help you girls out.” He turned to Rose. “Please make wise decisions. Branch, Basil, Snow, and I need you safe.” He gasped as Satin and Chenille began dragging him towards their flower pod.

“Have fun you three! Thank god…” Rose sighed and made it the rest of the way to Biggie’s flower pod. She took her hair and made a ball. She used it to knock on the door.

Biggie answered the door and smiled at her. “You’re alone? That’s surprising.” He pushed her in and turned to lock the door. He picked her up and held her to his chest. He kissed her hungrily. “I’m glad we can finally have some alone time.”

Rose giggled and kissed him back. “I’m glad too. Who’s watching Mr. Dinkles?” She didn’t see his pet glitter worm.

“Oh, he’s taking a nap. He’s still here.” Biggie chuckled and carried her towards the kitchen. He sat her down in a chair he had made just for her. It had supports so she didn’t fall over. “I made the cookies. Would you like one now, or later?”

“This is a question? Of course, I want one now! I love them warm!” Rose shifted so her hands were on the table. “I love you, Biggie.”

“I love you too, my pretty Rose.” Biggie walked over to his cooling rack and pulled a fresh warm chocolate chip cookie off the baking sheet. He walked over to her and began feeding it to her.

“Mm…” Rose ate it happily. She watched him with interest. She wanted more than cookies.

Biggie’s baby blue eyes met Rose’s pink eyes. He blushed and took the last bite. He put it in his mouth, and then reached in to give it to her with his teeth.

Rose giggled and took the bite. She exchanged saliva with him and shared the last bite of cookie.

Biggie ran his hand through her bright pink hair as he kissed her back. He licked his lips when the kiss broke. He caressed her cheek and pressed his forehead against her forehead. “I want you to be mine, forever…”

“I want to be yours forever too.” Rose murmured. She shifted her hand, so it was over his hand. She looked up into his eyes. “Mine…”

Biggie gently picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He sat her down and kissed her along her cheek and ear. He reached down to remove her panties and laughed when he found that she wasn’t wearing any. He helped her out of her sweater dress. He kissed her hungrily as he massaged her vulva gently.

“Biggie…” Rose moaned loudly. She began to hum, filling the flower pod with her magical musical notes. She was a very happy musical troll.

Biggie smiled at her and began to remove his pants and sweater. He held her close and fingered her gently.

Rose murmured that she liked his touch. She gasped as his finger ran along her clitoris. She was very pleased.

Biggie positioned himself over her and pushed his length into her. “I’m going to take care of you for the rest of our lives.” He kissed her chin and lips as he began rocking his hips. He moaned in delight. She was tight and felt good around his large member.

Rose moaned loudly and sang his name.

Biggie and Rose weren’t the only ones getting it on. Sky ended up getting tangled up in Satin and Chenille’s hair after they fought about clothing and he had tried to get between them. They managed to get him out of their four toned hair, but 'accidentally' removed his pants in the process.

Sky blushed and put his hand over his manhood. He had an erection. He couldn’t help it after being tangled in their hair. He really liked them. He began trying to fish out his pants from their hair.

Satin stifled a giggle and looked at Chenille. “Sky’s horny. I think our fight turned him on.”

“Nah, I think it was getting tangled in our hair.” Chenille giggled and pulled Sky’s pants out of their hair. She threw them into the clothing pile and smirked. “You don’t need those pants.”

Sky looked between the fashion twins. They were energy trolls and were fast moving. He flushed and put his other hand over his erect member. “But I’m half naked…”

“So? I like what I see. There is no need to be shy.” Satin moved closer and pulled him towards her.

“No need to be shy at all.” Chenille moved closer and smiled at him. She cupped her hand over his cheek and blushed. “You’re interested in us?”

Sky nodded and let out a nervous giggle. “Very much so.”

Satin removed his sweater and threw it aside. She bit her bottom lip, seeing that he had pulsing muscles. She ran her hand along his chest. “So handsome…”

“Very handsome.” Chenille pulled him in for a kiss. She purred as she felt Sky pull her sweater dress off. She murmured that she wanted him.

Sky helped Chenille out of her sweater dress, and Satin out of her pants and sweater. He eased Chenille down to the ground and then helped Satin to the ground. He messaged Satin’s vulva gently, while giving Chenille another kiss. 

Satin whimpered and arched her back. She held his hair in her hands and moaned in delight when he began licking her delicate bits.

Chenille kissed him back, and then positioned herself so she could give him head. She took his length into her mouth and began to suckle on it gently.

Sky moaned loudly. He was very pleased. He didn’t last long, before he moved Chenille from her latch, and pushed his member into her. He moaned as he began to rock his hips. He grabbed Satin by the leg and pulled her closer. He didn’t want her to feel left out. He fingered her as he mated with Chenille.

Sky took turns with the twins and made sure to pleasure them fairly. He didn’t want them feeling left out. The three of them continued this well into the evening and nighttime.


	5. A Future King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch talks to Poppy and Harper about the future.

Not far from where Sky was enjoying time with the fashion twins, Branch was healing a sick caterpillar. Once the caterpillar was healed, Poppy and Harper dragged Branch towards their flower pod. They were not going to let him run off this time. Once in the flower pod, they cornered him.

Branch suddenly looked nervous. “I know Basil keeps stealing the pies, but why am I being punished for his behavior?”

Poppy looked at Harper, and then at Branch. She giggled and moved closer. “This has nothing to do with Basil.” She put her hand on his chest. “I see the looks you give me when you think I’m not watching.” She ran her finger down his sweater. “What’s going on in that brain of yours?” She suspected that he had a crush on her.

Harper put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

Branch squirmed as she ran her finger down his chest. He flushed and avoided eye contact. “I’m interested, but you’re getting married to Harper. I was going to offer to help you have children when you’re ready to have an heir. Please forgive me for giving you those looks. I think you’re beautiful. You’re both beautiful.” He side glanced at Harper. She was a very colorful troll and had the most memorizing green and red heterochromia eyes. A rare energy troll, with equally rare skin and hair colorations.

“Are you being shy?” Poppy looked up at him. She could see that his cheeks were flushed with a maroon hue due to his gray skin. “It’s alright to say how you feel to anyone you feel a love connection for. The worst that could happen is being turned down.”

“That’s a very nice offer Branch.” Harper giggled when he complimented them. “You’re handsome too. I would love to see you with colors.” She knew he had a traumatic childhood, so getting him to restore his colors wasn’t going to be easy.

Branch sighed and looked between them. “So, you two like me too?” He was still tense and worried. They were making him nervous.

“Like you? We love you! You have a huge heart. I see it all the time with how you care for Rose, Snow, and Basil. You’re an amazing troll Branch…” Poppy heard her hug time bracelet go off. She gave him a hug and smiled.

Harper hugged him as well and smiled. “We really do love you.”

Branch hugged them back and held them close. “I’m glad you two feel the same way.” He thought for a moment, and then looked at them. “What are you going to do about the wedding in two weeks?”

“Well, you may join us as our husband, or we can postpone it until you’re ready?” Poppy looked hopeful.

Harper giggled and snuggled into his chest. “I’m willing to wait for you too.”

“No, I’m ready.” Branch smiled at them. He put his hand under her Poppy’s chin and began to kiss her.

Poppy kissed him back and ran her hand through his dark gray hair.

Harper bit her bottom lip and kissed along his neck and ear.

Branch turned his attention to Harper next. He kissed her eagerly. He ran his hand along her chest and hips. He loved how both of them kissed.

“May we?” Poppy touched his bottom tenderly. She bit her bottom lip. She wanted him badly and didn’t want to wait another two weeks. It would be torture. She figured it would be alright, so long as her father didn’t find out.

Harper giggled and held Branch. “I think Poppy is horny. She’s been waiting. She wants all of us to have our first time together.”

Branch blushed as they sandwiched him between them. He groaned and looked down at Harper. “We won’t get in trouble, right?” He didn’t want to face King Peppy’s wrath.

“No, we won’t get in trouble.” Poppy gave him an innocent smile. She had her fingers in her right hand crossed. She planned to explain away any suspicions if they came up.

Harper glanced at Poppy. She knew better, but she didn’t want to turn down mating. She kept quiet about it. She giggled and buried her face into his chest. “Let’s get him Poppy.” She pinned him to the ground and began helping Poppy remove his clothes. She licked her lips and gasped when Branch smacked her butt. She blushed and giggled. “Feisty…”

Poppy pulled her sweater dress and panties off. She helped Harper out of her sweater dress and panties too. She pulled Branch close and began kissing him hungrily.

“You two are very eager.” Branch blushed and squeezed Poppy’s butt cheeks as he kissed her back. He let out a moan when he felt Harper rub his member. “Feels good…” He blushed, feeling his member swell in Harper’s hand.

“So eager…” Harper giggled and began kissing Poppy passionately. “He wants us.”

Poppy seated herself so she was over his member. She pushed down, filling herself with his erect member. She hugged him and began to rock her hips. She shuddered in delight as she kissed Harper hungrily. She began fingering Harper. She was a happy girl.

Branch held Poppy close and bucked his hips. He loved the sensations he felt. He purred as he licked and kissed at the girl’s ears and cheeks. He was very pleased.

Harper moaned and turned to Branch. She kissed him hungrily. She was already liking this a lot.

The three of them took turns mating for a few hours, before settling down beside each other in bed. Branch was in the middle, with Harper on his right, and Poppy on his left. He held them and whispered to them that he would take care of them and the colony for the rest of his life, before drifting off into dream world. He was on cloud nine.


	6. Ticked Off Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out in the colony, and it ends in blood shed and tears.

As morning rose, Branch, Poppy, and Harper’s sleep was interrupted by a knock on the door. Branch scrambled out of bed and hurried to get dressed. He got his pants and sweater on and looked at the girls as they scrambled to get dressed too.

Poppy finished dressing and then went to answer the door. She blushed when she saw that it was King Peppy. She let him in and went to go make him a pot of coffee. “How are you today dad?”

“I’m doing just fine. There was a disturbance in here during the night. Who is in the flower pod with you? It sounded like Branch.” King Peppy walked over to the couch and sat down. He picked up the scent of mating. He was disappointed that she didn’t wait but wasn’t surprised. It got harder and harder to wait as the wedding date got closer. He couldn’t make it either, not that he would admit it to his own daughter.

“I’m here sire.” Branch walked out and brushed his hair. He stretched his wings out and pulled out a loose feather. It was making him itchy. He put it in his hair. He kept his feathers to fill with ink. He wrote with his own feathers. He used feathers for other things too.

Harper headed for the bathroom quietly. She had a feeling they were going to be in trouble. She didn’t want to face Branch’s wrath.

Poppy came out with two mugs. She gave one to her dad, and the other to Branch. She sat down and smiled at King Peppy. “Branch spent the night. We talked about him joining our marriage as future king.”

“It appears more then that was discussed.” King Peppy deceptively calmly took a sip of coffee. “You know that mating before marriage is punishable by temporary exile. Of course, Poppy can’t leave because she is the only heir to the throne, but Branch and Harper will have to leave for one year.”

Branch’s eyes got wide. He glanced at Poppy. She lied to him. He lowered his ears and nodded. “Yes sire, I’ll do what must be done. Please make sure Rose, Basil, and Snow are taken care of? I need them safe.”

Poppy winced when Branch accepted the temporary exile. She cried into her hands. She thought she could get away with this. “I’m very sorry Branch. I’ll see to it that your brother and sisters are taken care of…”

“Harper? Where are you?” King Peppy called the naughty energy troll. He motioned her over when she peeked around the corner. “One year. Get ready to go.” He got up, using his cane. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “I’m disappointed in you three. I would expect better behavior for the ones that will rule my kingdom in a year’s time.”

Harper cried into his shoulder. “I’m sorry King Peppy. I hope to one day I’ll regain your trust and forgiveness.”

Branch winced and looked at his hands. He couldn’t stand hearing Poppy and Harper cry. He kicked himself for allowing it. He had a feeling they had wriggled around the truth so that they could enjoy a night. He looked over at Harper and got up. “I’ll protect you the year we’re evicted Harper.” He walked over and pulled her into a hug. He had her look up. “No more lying, unless it’s necessary for life or death.”

Poppy walked over to Branch and hugged him. “Thank you for taking care of her. No more lying unless it’s absolutely necessary for life or death.”

King Peppy watched them and cracked a smile. “I can make an acceptation, if you three marry today. So that the mating is within twenty-four hours of the marriage.”

Poppy widened her eyes and looked at her father. She sighed in relief and nodded. “I have no problem with that.”

“I don’t have a problem with it either.” Harper looked at Branch. She was worried. They did lie to him. He could make them wait, but it would also mean being away from his siblings. She had a feeling he would agree.

Branch nodded and sighed. “I better get ready. I have to shower and help Rose get ready. I need to invite Basil, Sky, Snow, and Rose to the wedding, and a suit to make.” He kissed Poppy and Harper. “I’ll start right now.” He hurried out the door.

Harper followed him. She looked relieved. She told Branch she would begin to invite the villagers.

Poppy was about to follow to help get ready, when King Peppy grabbed her hand. “Yes dad?”

“Fire and water are polar opposites young one. I know opposites attract, but I must warn you, when they’re polar opposites, it can cause conflict in the marriage. This won’t always be easy for either of you. I must also warn you, that your body might reject water babies, because of your fire element. Sometimes the babies make it, but you won’t be able to elevate your temperatures while pregnant. I wish you luck my sweet girl.” Peppy kissed her forehead. “I love you, kiddo.”

Poppy’s heart beat in her chest. She nodded in understanding. “I’ll be careful dad. Thank you for letting me know. I love you!” She hugged him, and then headed out the door. She headed for Satin and Chenille’s flower pod. There was a tuxedo and two dresses to make.

Branch got to the bunker and frowned when he didn’t find Sky or Rose. He hurried to Sky’s flower pod next. He went inside and sneered when he didn’t find Rose in her bed there either. He looked for Sky. He didn’t see him. He came out of the flower pod and headed straight for Biggie’s flower pod. He got to the door and began pounding on it. “Biggie?! Answer this door!” He tried to open it, but found it locked.

Biggie startled awake and gasped. He overslept. He scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He walked to the door and answered it. He yelped when Branch grabbed him and dragged him inside. “Rose is safe. I took care of her.”

“Yeah, I can smell that.” Branch pinned him to the wall and sneered. “What the fuck were you thinking?! If she dies in childbirth, not only will you have a child to raise alone, but you’ll lose her. I’ll lose, her too, and so will my family. There is a reason we didn’t allow you to mate with her. God damn it Biggie! Bad idea!”

Sky came scrambling in. He was only in pants. He heard the commotion. He cursed, smelling mating. He went to go check on Rose. He saw that she was awake and had managed to transfer into her wheelchair.

Rose had pulled herself onto her wheelchair with her hair. She wheeled herself over to Sky. “Help me straighten up in the chair and cover me up.”

Sky threw a blanket on her and helped her sit up. He pushed her towards the door. He looked angry.

“Wait! Don’t take me outside! Branch! Stop yelling at him! I’m moving in here! We’re getting married…” Rose flushed and glared at her brothers. “Calm down and leave us alone.”

“Rose…” Branch clenched his fist and glared at Biggie. “You better treat her right.” He shoved him over. He had a wedding to prepare for. “Fine, but please clean up and get ready. You three are invited to a wedding. I’m marrying Harper and Poppy today.” He headed out the door. He was stressed and didn’t have time for this.

“A what?!” Sky let Rose go and hurried after his twin brother. He wanted an explanation.

Biggie hurried to the door and locked it. He pushed Rose into their bedroom and frowned. “I was expecting that. Went better than I thought.”

“Basil hasn’t found out yet and wait until Snow.” Rose smiled up at him. “Better get ready. We need to get me ready too. Sounds like we have a wedding to prepare for.”

Branch went towards Snow’s flower pod. He frowned, seeing that her flower pod door was open. That wasn’t too unusual, considering she loved winter and loved the cold, but it looked like her door had been broken open. He hurried into the flower pod and looked around. He found Snow on her bed. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Snow startled and looked up at him. She winced and looked down. She had a black eye. She signed that she was having a bad morning. She had Creek over for tea, when a troll named Pyro pushed his way in. He was jealous of Creek and had punched her in the face.

Sky began to heal her eye. He looked angry.

Branch signed to her, asking were Pyro and Creek went. He sneered when she told him that Pyro had burnt Creek, when Creek started to protect her. She told him that Creek was in the bathroom, taking a cold bath to cool his burns. He got up and peeked in the bathroom. “Are you alright Creek?”

Creek looked up. The light troll’s feathers and back were scoured and blistered. He shook his head. “It hurts…” He winced when Branch walked over and inspected his burns. He gritted his teeth and whimpered.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Creek.” Branch began healing his burns. “I can’t make your feathers grow back, but it appears he didn’t cause permanent damage.” 

Sky finished healing Snow. He gave her a huge hug, and then stormed outside. He headed straight for Pyro’s flower pod. He kicked the door down and looked for him. He grabbed him and dragged him outside. “You burnt Creek and gave Snow a black eye. Explain yourself!”

Pyro was a fire troll and was pissed. “Snow’s mine! She’s not allowed around Creek!”

“She is not a prize to be won! Snow loves Creek, not you!” Sky sneered and punched Pyro in the nose.

Pyro smirked and pulled out a knife. He stabbed Sky in the abdomen, before getting up and bolting for the outskirts of the village. He took of flying. He knew he would be kicked out for hurting the village light troll. He might as well leave with a show.

Sky gasped and put his hand on the handle of blade. He looked up and saw that Satin and Chenille were running towards him. He looked down, seeing that blood was running down his belly and lap. He didn’t like seeing his own blood. He fainted.

“Oh my god!” Satin shrieked. She picked up Sky and ran towards the medical pod.

Chenille helped Satin carry Sky. She was crying and shaking upset.

Branch heard the commotion. He came outside in time to see the fashion twins run off with his twin brother. He gasped, seeing blood. He took off after them. He met them at the medical pod.

A mad scramble ensued at the medical pod as trolls came in and out. The knife was removed, and Branch worked with Satin and Chenille to heal Sky. He didn’t want to lose all his energy, but he didn’t want his brother to die. Sky was given a blood transfusion and covered up, so he didn’t get cold. He soon regained consciousness but was too weak to attend the wedding.

“You’re awake.” Satin sniffled and hugged Sky gently. “What happened?”

Chenille hugged him as well. “Thank god…”

“Pyro stabbed me…” Sky said weakly. He groaned and closed his eyes. “He ran off…”

Branch clenched his fists. “He’s going to die for what he has done. I’m going to see to it. I want everyone to keep an eye out for him. He’s not to be trusted.” He headed to King Peppy’s flower pod, to see too it that Pyro was punished for his horrible actions.


	7. No One Messes With Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troll hunt begins to ensure that Pyro doesn’t hurt another troll.

A couple hours after Sky woke up from his attack, everyone began to gather in and around the medical pod. Rose insisted that Sky be a part of the wedding ceremony, even if they had to get married in the medical pod. Branch was standing next to Sky. He had helped his brother into a suit and was brushing his hair. He glanced over at Snow. He was worried about her.

Snow was wearing a dress and was fussing over Creek’s wings. She had noticed that she had missed a few scoured feathers and was carefully removing them.

Creek hadn’t lost all his feathers, but he lost a good portion of them. He winced as Snow pulled off the last scoured feather. He was in a tuxedo, and had his wings folded close to his back. He felt weird with his wings exposed and missing feathers. He had a feeling it would be take a couple of months to get his two-toned feathers back.

Snow had him look up and smiled. She signed to him that it was going to be alright. She was grateful that he protected her. She pulled him in for a hug and sighed heavily. She was worried about him. She looked up and told him that she loved him. She reached in and gave him a kiss.

Creek smiled as he hugged her back and signed that he loved her too. He kissed her back and purred. He broke the kiss and signed that he loved her and wanted to be hers forever.

Snow giggled and nodded. She accepted with another kiss. She thought he would be a wonderful and protective mate.

Branch walked over and raised a brow. “You two are getting married too?” He smiled and pulled Creek into a hug. “Welcome to the family.” He approved of Creek, being that he was the lead light troll in the village and was very peaceful. He had no problem with this.

Rose whacked Branch in the butt. “You approve of Creek, but you don’t approve of Biggie?!”

Biggie had his camera and was flushed. He wasn’t amused either.

Branch yelped and turned around. “You know why I have a problem with anyone you date Rose! I need you safe!” He rubbed his butt and groaned. “Behave, Poppy and Harper should be here any minute.”

Basil was ignoring the family debate. He was pacing. He wanted to go kill Pyro, but Branch had told him not to go. He decided to wait until after the wedding, but he wasn’t going to sit and stay. Pyro had hurt Snow and Creek and had tried to kill Sky. He was livid.

Smidge was right beside him, pacing too. She wanted to go kill Pyro too. Creek was one of her best friends, and Snow was her sister in law and Sky was her brother in law. She wanted to tear Pyro to shreds for what he did.

Harper stepped inside with Poppy. The two girls walked towards Branch. They had each other’s hands. They each took one of Branch’s hands and led him towards King Peppy. They had smiles on their faces.

Branch admired his wives. They were dressed in all white, and had capes dragging on the ground. He kissed each of them on the cheek, before looking at King Peppy. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, but he was excited. He was going to spend the rest of his life with two beautiful and gifted trolls.

“Oh, now I’m jealous.” Sky teased. He winced when Chenille punched his arm. “I was kidding!” He groaned and rubbed his arm.

“I’m watching you.” Chenille grumbled. Sky had a scar on his belly now, so telling him and Branch apart was going to be a little easier.

Satin crossed her arms and glared at Sky.

Poppy giggled and put her hand over her mouth. She was amused.

“Dearly beloved, we gather here today, to bare witness to the union of three souls. With marriage, Branch agrees to take responsibility of the colony on Poppy’s twenty first birthday in nine months. Harper too agrees to also take responsibility of the colony on the same day. Branch, do you take Poppy and Harper, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

Basil burped loudly and smirked in Branch’s direction.

“Yes sire.” Branch glared at Basil. He turned and smiled at his girls. “It’ll be an honor.”

“Poppy, do you take Branch and Harper, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?” King Peppy smiled at his daughter.

“I do.” Poppy was squirming with excitement.

“Harper, do you take Poppy and Branch, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?” Peppy smiled at her.

“Of course, your majesty.” Harper smiled and nodded. She was trembling with excitement.

“Then, by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wives. You may kiss.” King Peppy smiled at them.

Branch kissed Poppy, and then Harper. Harper kissed Poppy. The three of them snuggled into each other. They were a happy trio.

Without a word, Smidge and Basil bolted out the door. Basil ran through the forest, avoiding vegetation and rocks as he tried to sense where Pyro went.

Smidge spread her wings and took flight. She looked around for Pyro. She soon lost sight of Basil.

Pyro had hidden in a cave nearby. He was sharpening one of his knives. He was trying to think of what he wanted to do to get revenge. He thought of sneaking back and raping Snow. She had really angered him. She was too pretty to be with anyone other than him. He heard Basil. He growled and began flying. He knew Basil was able to sense where trolls were at by vibrations on the ground. He stayed quiet and watched Basil. He smirked when he got an idea.

Basil thought he sensed Pyro in a cave. He headed inside and frowned when he no longer sensed him. “Get down here and fight like a man!” He could hear wings flapping. He aimed a rock that way and sent it flying.

Pyro caught the rock, and then threw it over to a crowd of bats.

A bat got hit. It startled and squeaked. It took off out of the cave. Several other bats followed it out.

Basil heard a bunch of wings now. He flushed and twitched his ears. “You coward!”

Pyro moved towards Basil. He hit his head just right and knocked him unconscious. He smirked and dragged him into a darker part of the cave. He checked him over. “Snow’s prettier, but I’ll have you. Show her what I’ll do if she resists my advances again.” He pulled Basil’s clothing off and began beating him. He burnt Basil in several spots, including his manhood. He then pulled him close and proceeded to rape the unconscious troll.

Basil soon woke up and screamed in pain. He hurt badly from the burns. He felt Pyro. He rolled Pyro over and began punching him angrily. He made his body harder, like stone. He wasn’t going to burn as easily that way.

Pyro was just finishing when Basil woke back up. He sneered and raised his body temperature. He threw punches and tried to cut Basil but was unable to due to his rock-hard skin. 

Basil got a hold of Pyro’s knife and slit his throat. He got up and sneered. “Nasty bastard! Die!”

Pyro cauterized his own wound. He raised his temperature further and tried to melt Basil’s skin.

Basil grabbed him and stabbed Pyro in the chest. He backed away and growled. He spit at Pyro. He was livid.

Pyro pulled the knife out and widened his eyes as blood squirt out of his chest. He tried to cauterize it but ran out of time. He collapsed and died on the cave floor.

Basil stumbled out of the cave. “Smidge?!” He called for her. He whimpered and headed for a stream of water. He sat in the cool water and cried. He was in a lot of pain. He softened his skin and buried his face into his hands. He shivered as the water cooled his burns. He got out and began heading home. He made it halfway back home, before collapsing and passing out from hypothermia and shock.


	8. Help From A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil gets help from someone he has never met.

As night came to the village, it was clear that Basil was in trouble. Smidge had returned home without him and had been forced to stay home. She was in grave danger of getting hypothermia due to her size. Basil hadn’t returned yet, and usually his stomach would force him to return. Branch was angry and was pacing with apprehension. He startled when Poppy put her hand on his shoulder. “He’ll die out there. There’s no way he’ll survive a full night in sub-zero temperatures with predators out at night hunting for an easy meal.”

“He won’t be an easy meal. You know that. He’s a rock troll. It’ll take more then sub-zero temperatures to kill him. He’ll make it. We’ll go out and look for him as soon as light touches the horizon.” Poppy held him and rubbed his back gently. She knew he was petrified for his brother’s safety.

Harper walked over and held his hand. “Let’s go get some sleep.”

“I won’t sleep! I’ve got to go find him.” Branch headed for the door.

Harper frowned and kept a tight hold of his hand. She quickly pulled the energy out of him, until he collapsed to his knees. “I’m very sorry Branch, but we can’t lose you too. We’ll go as soon as the light touches the horizon.” She grabbed his feet.

Poppy grabbed under his armpits and helped Harper carry him to bed. She swallowed hard and frowned when he glared at them. “Please forgive us. We need you safe.” She crawled into bed and spooned him.

Branch was livid but had almost no energy. He passed out from exhaustion the moment his head hit the pillow.

Basil was still in the same spot that he had collapsed. He began to come to. He had a blanket wrapped around him and could feel the warmth of a fire. He swallowed hard. He was in a lot of pain. He could sense that another troll was next to him. It was a smaller troll, like Smidge. “Smidge?” He reached over and frowned, feeling that the troll had glittery skin. “Who are you?!” He tried to get up. He cried out in pain and teared up.

“You’re awake? Wow, I thought you would die for sure. A spirit told me you were in a lot of trouble. She led me here. She says your name is Basil. You’ve got a lot of burns. Looks like you got in a fight with a fire troll.” A black dwarf troll got up and put a chunk of wood on the fire. He was eighteen years old. He looked at Basil with concerned midnight blue colored eyes. “My name is Dark. Short for Dark Death. Which way is your village?”

“It’s none of your business where I live.” Basil eased to the ground and curled into a ball. He was hurting, and the fire felt good on his cold skin. He was petrified but wasn’t going to admit it. He didn’t trust strangers. He wondered who would name their child Dark Death. He had a feeling it was a nickname, and that scared him more. It was eerie that he could talk to the dead. Dark trolls could do that, and they were extra dangerous when they were evil. His heart pounded hard in his chest.

“I can give you a ride home if you tell me which way to go. I’ve got a tamed wingdingle.” Dark threw another blanket on him. “You need medical attention, and I’m no water troll. I see dead trolls.”

Basil startled when Dark threw a blanket on him. “I’m fine.” He shivered and covered his head with the blanket. He held back whimpering in pain.

“You don’t look fine. Well, it’s getting dark, so I guess it’s just you, me, and Fluffy.” Dark whistled for his wingdingle and smiled when the large bird came over. He snuggled into his pet and wrapped his body with his large bat like wings.

“You seriously named a wingdingle Fluffy?” Basil felt the wingdingle’s feathery butt landed on his body. He clenched his fists from the pain, but slowly calmed down. He didn’t dare make any more sounds or movements. The warmth did feel better. He closed his eyes as exhaustion and pain took him.

Very early the next morning, Branch was up and bundling up. As soon as the first speck of light showed on the horizon he planned to leave. He didn’t want to wait for anyone. As soon as he was dressed, and he saw light, he walked outside, spread his wings, and took off. He began searching desperately for Basil. He needed his little brother to survive. He had a wife to take care of, and he was loved dearly. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing him. He wasn’t far from home, when he spotted a tamed wingdingle. He saw Dark. He cautiously landed in a tree nearby. It appeared the troll was asleep. He inspected the area around them. He wondered if this troll knew where his brother was. He gasped, when he saw a tuft of dark green hair coming out from under the wingdingle. He jumped down and hurried over to them. “Basil?!”

Dark woke up and stood up. “Whoa! Who are you?! Don’t touch him! He’s badly burnt…” He got reassured from a spirit that Branch wasn’t a threat. He relaxed and watched him.

Fluffy stood up and squeaked angrily. She didn’t like when other trolls approached her daddy that quickly. She calmed down when Dark soothed her. She glared at Branch. She was worried about Basil.

“I’m his eldest brother, Branch.” Branch uncovered Basil and winced when he saw that he had first, second, and third-degree burns. He got to work on healing him. “Oh my god, what did Pyro do to you?!”

Basil winced when Branch removed the blankets. He was naked. He had lost all of his clothing no thanks to Pyro. He whimpered as he felt water run over his blistered and charred skin. “He fought back before I killed him.”

“My name is Dark Death. A spirit named Crystal led me to him. He’s lucky to be alive.” Dark watched Branch work on Basil. “Looks like he’s in good hands. I better go.” He turned to leave.

“Wait! Don’t leave. Come back and at least accept an award for saving him.” Branch got the burns healed. He picked Basil up. “You’re so dehydrated.” He looked worried. “Swallow some water. I’m giving you some now.” He put some water in Basil’s mouth.

Basil drank until he was full of water. He suddenly looked worried. He reached down and touched his penis. He could feel that it was in one piece. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. He was glad it was still there.

Branch carried Basil towards the colony. Basil was heavy, and he wasn’t going to try to fly there.

Dark hesitated, before following Branch. “I can fly us to your colony.”

“That would be great.” Branch walked over to Fluffy and climbed on. He put Basil down and held him close.

Basil snuggled into Branch and hugged into him. He was so glad that his big brother had found him.

Dark climbed onto Fluffy and had her fly up. “Which way do we go Branch?”

“East…” Branch ran his hand through Basil’s hair. He had a feeling something was bothering Basil, outside of the burns. He was too quiet and it worried him a lot.

Basil rested his head on Branch’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. He was so glad to be alive, but the events the afternoon before ran through his head. He was traumatized.

Dark headed east. He soon saw a village. “There?” He smiled when Branch nodded. He had Fluffy land and widened his eyes when a swarm of concerned and angry villagers surrounded his wingdingle.

“It’s alright. These two mean no harm and saved Basil’s life.” Branch slid off of Fluffy and carried Basil towards Basil’s flower pod. He got him inside and laid him down in his bed. He covered him up and gave him more water.

“Basil!” Smidge bolted after Branch. She climbed onto the bed and glued herself to him. “Oh my god! I was so worried about you!” Tears ran down her cheeks as she kissed him repeatedly. She feared she had lost her mate during the night. She hadn’t gotten any sleep.

Basil pulled Smidge to him and held her close. He ran his hand through her long blue-green hair. He was so glad to be home, and so glad to have her in his arms again.


	9. Afraid Of The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek is not as excited as everyone else about the new troll.

Creek hurried towards Basil’s flower pod. He came in and grabbed Branch’s arm. “We have a huge problem Branch!” His eyes were as wide as saucers. “There’s a dark troll in the village!” He had seen Dark Death and was petrified. Dark’s spirit was peaceful, but he knew that evil dark trolls could hide their evil tendencies, which made them even scarier and dangerous. “He’s got to go!”

“He just saved Basil’s life and he’s pregnant! Why the hell would I make him leave?!” Branch sneered and moved his arm away from Creek. “We’ll watch him, but I don’t think he’s going to be a problem.” He headed out the door and walked towards Dark. “How far along are you Dark?”

“Dark trolls can be dangerous Branch...” Creek followed him out the door and watched him. He looked apprehensive. He was weak from being attacked by Pyro. He feared if Dark turned on them, he wouldn’t be able to defend the colony.

Dark put his hand on his belly. “I’m fat.” He screamed when Branch pulled him off Fluffy. “Don’t!” He covered himself with his wings.

“That’s not fat.” Branch inspected his belly. He didn’t like that Dark was flinching. “I’m a doctor. Please calm down.” He felt a kick. “You’re about five months pregnant. Due at any time if it’s a dwarf.”

“I’m fat. I can’t be pregnant.” Dark cowered and covered his face. He had convinced himself that he was not pregnant.

“You’ve got another spirit living within you. You’re very much pregnant.” Creek looked at Branch. He was very worried. He didn’t trust Dark. Something told him Dark was playing them. How could he deny the existence of a life that was not only growing within, but was due at any time?

Poppy walked out of Basil’s flower pod. She came over and broke Branch’s hand from Dark. “You’re scaring him Branch.” She saw Dark’s round belly. She smiled and pulled Dark into a hug. “Welcome to the colony Dark. I heard you saved Basil. Thank you so much…”

Branch sighed softly. “I wasn’t trying to scare him.”

Dark startled but hugged her back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He breathed out slowly. Poppy made him feel better. “I wasn’t going to turn down an upset spirit. Crystal wanted me to save him.”

“Poppy? He’s a dark troll…” Creek gave her a concerned look.

“Yes Creek, he is a dark troll, but he did save Basil’s life. Please relax…” Poppy knew Creek was jumpy. Especially after being attacked by Pyro. “Let’s get you settled into a flower pod. You need a safe home to have your baby.” She tried to think of who to put him with. He needed to be with a family, since he was in danger of losing his life during birth. She smiled and looked at Basil’s new flower pod. “I bet Basil and Smidge would let you stay.” She took his hand and led him that way.

“Stay? Oh no, I can’t stay. No one trusts me. I’m a dark troll.” Dark frowned and looked back at Fluffy as Poppy practically dragged him towards Basil and Smidge’s flower pod.

Branch watched his new wife drag the new colony member towards a flower pod. He chuckled and followed her. “Be gentle dear.”

Poppy went into the flower pod. Basil’s bed was now surrounded. Rose, Biggie, Sky, Satin, Chenille, and Snow were by his bed. Sky was sitting on the bed. He was still weak. “Dark needs a home. He’s pregnant and it won’t be safe for him to live alone.”

Branch and Creek had followed her in quietly. They watched Dark closely.

“I’m not pregnant.” Dark looked down. He didn’t want to believe it. He was mistreated in the last colony he lived in. He didn’t want to think about fathering a child from a rapist and bully.

“You look pregnant.” Smidge got off the bed and walked over to him. She looked him over and smiled. “I’ve never seen a glitter dwarf. You’re beautiful.”

Basil flushed and gritted his teeth. He rolled on his side, so his face was away from everyone. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He was jealous and terrified.

“I’m not beautiful.” Dark looked away. He had been told he was scary and ugly so many times in his life, that he believed it. His skin color, element, and size scared most trolls. He had colony jumped several times in his young life.

Smidge smacked his butt. “Are you calling me a liar?!”

“Smidge! For fuck sakes!” Branch pulled her away and sighed. “Be nice to him. He’s nervous…”

Dark took the smack like it was nothing. “It’s the truth.” He murmured. He backed away and made the room dark. He scampered towards a door and quietly opened it. It was an empty closet. He went inside it and let the light return. He curled up in the corner. He would wait for them to leave so he could sneak out. He felt like he was better off leaving.

“See?! I told you…” Creek returned the light at around the same time Dark hid. “He’s hiding now. I don’t like this.” He looked worried.

“Calm down Creek. He’s scared.” Branch sighed and smacked Smidge’s butt. “Go fuss over your frightened mate and stop scaring Dark.”

Smidge smirked and rubbed her butt. She crawled back into bed with Basil. She cuddled into him.

Basil mumbled that Dark was hiding in the closet. He shrank from his wife. He was scared too.

“Let’s leave him alone. Let us know if you need anything Smidge.” Poppy started nudging everyone out the door. “Let’s let Basil and Smidge rest.” She could see that Basil wasn’t himself and that he appeared to be exhausted.

Creek headed out the door. He signed to Snow that he didn’t trust Dark. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut that keeping Dark here was a huge mistake.


	10. Found A Home Just In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth scares young Dark.

Dark could hear movement outside the closet but refused to leave it. Several hours went by, when he heard a knock on the door. He startled and watched the door as it cracked open.

“When are you going to come back out?” Smidge opened the door and offered him a sandwich. “You should eat. You probably should drink too. You’ve went a long time without water.”

Dark shook his head. “I’m not hungry.” He looked uneasy. He felt cornered and it scared him. He was also in labor, and in a considerable amount of pain. He put his hand on his belly and grimaced during a contraction. He had a feeling Branch and Creek were right. He was due to have a baby, and it was coming, now.

“You look tense. You’ll be more comfortable in a bed. Our bed is big enough.” Smidge put the sandwich in her hair and helped him to his feet. 

Dark submitted to Smidge and hung his head. He walked with her towards the bedroom. He stopped by the bed and hesitated.

“Smidge, why is Dark in here?” Basil could sense that Dark’s heart was racing. He rolled over to face Dark. He wondered what had him so anxious.

“The closet is a crappy place to hang out Basil. It’s in here, or the couch. As heavily pregnant as he is, I think the bed would be more sufficient.” Smidge nudged Dark. She was trying to encourage him up in the bed.

Dark swallowed hard and climbed onto the bed. He winced, feeling blood run between his legs. He curled up on his side and closed his eyes tightly.

Basil smelled the blood. The blood drained from his face. “Is he bleeding?!” He was worried. He didn’t think it was him, and if it was Smidge, it was going to freak him out. He needed her safe.

Smidge checked herself, and then the bed for the source of blood. She could smell it too. She noticed some running down onto the bed from Dark. “Dark? Are you alright?” She checked him over and noticed that he was bleeding between the legs. She rested her tiny hand on his hip. “You’re in labor.”

Dark felt Smidge’s hand on his hip. He swallowed hard. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a mess.” He watched them with wide eyes. “I’ll clean it up.” He tried to get up. He stopped during a contraction and buried his face into the bedding. He whimpered in pain. He gasped, feeling lots of pressure. He looked at Basil and Smidge. He was scared they would make him leave for messing their bed, but right now he was in too much pain to move. He couldn’t help but bare down.

“He’s having the baby now?” Basil sat up and frowned. “What do we do?!” His heart began to race. He had never been around a laboring parent and Dark had just saved his life. He was suddenly worried about him.

“Yeah, he’s having the baby right now!” Smidge got off the bed and ran to the closet. She grabbed a couple of towels and hurried back. “You were in labor in the closet? You could have come out and got more comfortable.” She put a towel under his hips and got ready to deliver the baby.

Dark avoided eye contact. He didn’t want to burden them. He listened to his body and pushed. He had a tight grasp on the bedding as the baby began to emerge. He let out a cry as he delivered the head. He took a few breaths and reached down. He touched the baby’s face. “Oh god, it is a baby!” He whimpered and pushed again. He got the baby out. He shifted so he could look at his newborn daughter. She was a mini version of him. He watched Smidge clean her.

The tiny black glitter dwarf trolling had one thing different about her. Her wings had fluffy feathers. She was a black water trolling. She began to cry in Smidge’s hands.

Basil was shocked. “Dark, you just had a baby on our bed.”

“She’s so cute!” Smidge cooed. She got her all cleaned up and gave her to Dark. “See? You were pregnant.”

Dark took his daughter into his arms. He looked up at Smidge and swallowed hard. “I’m not in trouble for making your bed all dirty?” He held his daughter close. Despite denying her existence, he wasn’t rejecting her. He had only been in denial.

“No Dark, you’re not in trouble.” Basil moved closer and put his hand on the baby’s back. “She’s small.” He smiled softly. “Like her daddy. I’m glad you got her out.”

Smidge checked to make sure he wasn’t bleeding excessively. She didn’t see gushes, so she was pretty sure he was alright. She helped him set his daughter up to feed. “Looks like you found a home just in time. She would have died from hypothermia.”

“You don’t know Fluffy. She would have assured that my baby lived.” Dark tried to relax. He watched his daughter nurse. Smidge and Basil seemed to care. He hoped it would last, because now he had more then himself to care for. “Her name is Shadow. I’m sorry I didn’t think you existed. I was scared.”


	11. Cautious Light Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek seeks help from his twin brother, to assure that Dark Death really is a good troll.

Word got around quickly that Dark Death had given birth to a healthy girl. Several trolls came in and out to make sure that Basil, Smidge, and Dark had everything they needed. Branch had inspected the young father and did find a tear. He had healed him without any complications. Dark really had been lucky. They all feared he would have slowly bled to death out in the wild. Their lives really were meant to collide.

Dark had left Shadow in the care of Smidge. He felt he could trust her. He took a bath. He hadn’t had a warm bath in a long time, and he was soiled from the birth. He soaked in the warm water and closed his eyes. It felt so good to have a bath.

Smidge felt honored that Dark trusted her with Shadow. She had promised that she wouldn’t hand her over to anyone other than Basil. It seemed that he had formed a trust in her, Basil, and Branch. He seemed fearful of anyone else right now though. She didn’t blame him. She couldn’t imagine being in his position. She admired the newborn. Shadow was now in a diaper and a pink onesie, compliments of the fashion twins. They had quickly made little Shadow a few warm onesies so she wouldn’t get hypothermic.

Shadow was snuggled up to Smidge. She cracked her little eyes open and looked up Smidge. She had baby blue eyes. It was too early to tell if she would have blue eyes all her life, but it appeared that her eyes wouldn’t be as dark as her father’s.

“She’s so quiet. Is she alright?” Basil was upright and dressed now. He walked over and put his hand on Smidge’s shoulder.

“She’s fine. She’s watching me right now. I wonder what she’s thinking. She seems to like us.” Smidge looked up at him and smiled.

Shadow looked up at Basil. She grunted and stretched in Smidge’s arms. She yawned and closed her eyes.

“Aww she just yawned. I’m glad she’s alright.” Basil loved babies. He reached down and caressed her little cheek. “We might have to talk your daddy into letting us babysit regularly. You seem like a good baby.”

Dark finished his bath and drained the water. He got out and dried off. He came out of the bathroom and walked towards the bedroom. He peeked around the corner and watched them interact with his daughter. He smiled softly. “Was she good?” He walked over to them and gently took her from Smidge.

“She’s so sweet. We just got married, so we don’t have kids yet. I look forward to it.” Smidge smiled at Dark. “You’ve got to be hungry by now. What would you like?”

Basil headed for the kitchen. Food sounded good. He hadn’t eaten in over a day himself. He was finally getting hungry and the baby had distracted him from the horrible events from the day before.

“I don’t know.” Dark looked shy. They were being so nice to him. He wasn’t used to it.

“I’ll make something fast. You two have got to be starving. I haven’t seen either of you eat today.” Smidge began preparing to make tacos. She knew Basil loved tacos.

Creek and his fraternal twin brother, Stream approached their door. They had talked and wanted to make sure Dark was good after all. Stream looked almost exactly like Creek, but his hair was green at the base of his head, with capri blue going towards the tip, instead of the other way around with Creek. He was also a light troll.

Basil walked over to the door and smiled when he answered the door. “Hi Creek, hi Stream. What’s wrong?” Basil recalled that Creek needed constant reassurance that Dark was not a threat. He knew Creek wasn’t a threat to Dark or Shadow, but he was worried why he had brought Stream over with him.

“Just wanted to do a health check with the baby.” Creek walked right over to Dark and gently grabbed Shadow, before Dark had a chance to react.

Stream walked over and watched Dark’s reaction, while Creek checked the baby.

Dark’s eyes went wide when Creek suddenly grabbed his daughter. His heart began to race. “Don’t hurt her!” He tried to take her back, but Creek moved so he couldn’t grab her. Tears filled his eyes. “Don’t take her! I know I denied her existence, but I was terrified! I was raped. Please forgive me…” Tears ran down his cheeks. He was petrified that Creek would take his baby away forever.

Smidge walked over and put her hand on Dark’s back. “It’s alright. Creek won’t hurt Shadow. He’s a peaceful light troll.” She did glare at Creek. She wished he had asked.

Creek looked down at Shadow. He could see that her spirit was peaceful. He rolled her gently onto her tummy in one of his hands. He saw her wings. “A water troll? The downy feathers are like a ducklings. Water trolls are fairly rare. Not quite as rare as lightning, light, or dark, but they are uncommon. He rolled her back over, so her face was to him. “She’s adorable. Looks like you ate well during your pregnancy. She is healthy.” He gently gave Shadow back to her daddy. He could see that Dark was petrified. He pulled him into a huge hug. “Sorry for doubting you. The last dark troll who came through this village wiped all the light trolls and water trolls out, except for one light troll. My mother. The dark troll had hidden her evil tendencies…”

“I remember that story. It’s why we hug every hour.” Basil ran his hand over his new hug time bracelet. He lost his last one no thanks to Pyro. “So, everyone knows that they are loved.”

Dark held his daughter close and startled when Stream and Creek hugged him. He nodded in understanding after the explination. “I don’t blame you, but please ask next time. I was scared she would be taken from me forever.” He sniffled and rubbed his face of tears.

Stream soon let Dark go and smiled softly. “We are no baby stealers. She’s cute. Can’t wait to watch her grow up. I hope you stay.”

“Please do stay. You’ll be much safer here, and so will she.” Creek was a lot more relaxed now.

Smidge whapped Stream and Creek. “That’s for scaring Dark. Now, you two need to go. I have dinner to make.” She started shoving them out the door.

Basil chuckled and went to help Smidge prepare dinner. He was starving.

Dark watched Smidge chase Creek and Stream off. He sighed in relief. He walked over to the kitchen and looked at Basil. “How can I help?” He was sore and tired from the birth but didn’t want to burden them.

“Bye you three. I’ll come visit later. Sorry for doubting you again Dark. I’m protective is all.” Creek headed out the door and chuckled when Smidge closed the door on him. “We’re going.” He looked at Stream. “What a relief…”

“Yeah, we have nothing to worry about.” Stream took his hand. “Let’s get you home. You’re still weak from yesterday morning.” He led his brother home.

Smidge turned to Dark and smiled. “You’re not helping. You’re going to go rest. You too Basil. Go on!” She gently nudged them towards the living space.

Basil smiled softly. He stole a large chuckle of tomato, and then hurried for the living space. He sat down on the couch and munched on it.

Dark walked into the living space and sat down by Basil. He inched closer to him, before resting his head against Basil’s side. He tucked Shadow into his hair and secured her there. He was exhausted. He soon drifted off, feeling warm and cozy next to one of only a few trolls he trusted in the village.


	12. Sickly Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie takes Rose into the medical pod for a checkup.

A month later, Biggie was on his way towards the medical pod. He had Rose in his arms. He looked deeply concerned. Rose hadn’t felt well all morning and wasn’t keeping food down. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong, but he had to make sure she didn’t have something else going on. “I’ve got you sweetheart.”

Rose was weak and had her head resting on his shoulder. She cracked a smile when Snow came running over. “Hi Snow.”

Snow signed to her, asking her if she was alright. She flushed, picking up the scent of vomit. She followed Biggie into the medical pod.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Rose groaned and swallowed. “Biggie sweetheart? Can I have a drink of water, please?”

Biggie gently laid her down on a bed. “Of course, my queen.” He walked over to get her a glass of water. He walked back over to her, held her up, and helped her drink it.

Snow sneered and smacked Biggie in the butt. She grunted and began cursing in sign language. She looked angry. She said he was a dead troll if her little sister died. She stomped her foot, and then left the medical pod. She knew her little brothers would want to know.

“Uh oh…” Rose frowned and watched her sister storm off. “She’s going to tell on you.” She cracked a smile when Mama Goldie walked over. “Hi mom. I think I’m pregnant. I hope I am.”

Mama Goldie looked worried. She checked Rose over and found that her pod was enlarged. She cringed, feeling two separate pods. “I pray you make it to term. You’re carrying twins.” She checked Rose over and gave her something for nausea. She took her hand and smiled. “You need to come here as soon as you go into labor. With your muscular disease, you’ll struggle to push them out. It’ll be safer for all three of you if you’re here.”

Biggie sat down. He felt faint. “Two? Wow sweetheart. This is great!” He fanned himself. He wasn’t expecting twins, but they were going to be a blessing. He had been worried they wouldn’t conceive at all.

“Don’t faint daddy. I’m not giving birth right yet.” Rose smiled softly. She knew he was a soft-hearted goof.

Basil came storming in. “Where is he?!” He stumbled over a chair and fell on the floor. He got up and grumbled. He was distracted, otherwise he wouldn’t have tripped. “I meant to do that.”

“Damn Basil, you’re fast.” Smidge wasn’t too far behind. She saw that he bruised his knee. “Goofball…”

Dark followed them in. He looked alarmed. “Why is Basil mad?” He wanted to make sure Smidge was alright. They had found out a few days earlier that she was pregnant. He had formed a tight bond with her and Basil the last month.

Basil stormed over to Biggie and grabbed him by the sweater. “You got Rose pregnant?! What the fuck?! Damn it, Biggie! She could die during childbirth!” 

“She’ll be fine Basil. Calm down, you, overprotective brat.” Mama Goldie grabbed him by the ear and dragged him over to a bed. She could smell vomit in his breath. “You just puked? Are you sick?” She checked him over and drooped her ears when she found that his own pod was enlarged. She looked up at Basil. “Basil, who got you pregnant baby boy?”

“Mom…” Basil complained. His eyes went wide when she asked about pregnancy. “No…” He shook his head. “Oh my god…” He drooped his ears and turned so his back was to them. He was really hoping that Pyro didn’t get him pregnant. He had never told anyone about the rape.

Rose frowned. “What’s going on? Biggie, take me over to him.”

Biggie picked Rose up and carried her over to Basil. He sat her down next to him. He was quiet. He was worried that Branch or Sky might be harsher than Basil was, even though Basil was scarier.

“Basil? What’s going on?” Smidge walked over and took his hand. He hadn’t wanted to mate since he came home a month earlier. She looked really worried now. She thought he had been wary because of the burn scars. She had a bad feeling he was actually not wanting to mate because of being brutally raped. “Did Pyro…?”

Basil nodded slowly. “I don’t want to talk about it. Go away, so I can beat up Biggie.” He felt everyone in the medical pod hug and/or snuggle into him. “That’s not what I asked you to do!” He swallowed hard and tried to look angry, even though he was petrified. He was still worried Smidge would leave him. She liked Dark, and Dark liked her. He was fearing that he would be rejected.

Dark wriggled his way into the pile and glued himself to Basil. He knew exactly why Basil was so upset. “We’ll all get through this together Basil.”

“That’s right Basil. We’ve got this.” Smidge ran her hand through his two-toned hair.

Branch came storming in. He grabbed Biggie from the troll pile and looked him up and down. “I ought to tear you to shreds…”

“Branch! No!” Poppy came over to him and got between him and Biggie. “You’re not killing him!”

“It’s going to be alright Branch.” Harper wasn’t that far behind. She got between Branch and Biggie.

Sky wasn’t that far behind. The twins were not with him though. They were both busy making clothing. He was flushed and angry. “Snow said you got Rose pregnant.” He stormed towards Biggie. He yelped when Mama Goldie grabbed him by the ear. “Mom!”

Snow came in and threw a bag of clean cloth diapers at Biggie. She smirked, when the bag ended up hitting him in the face. She told him that he was going to need those. She gasped when Mama Goldie also grabbed her by the ear.

“That’s enough, all of you! Rose is pregnant, but this is not a reason to start a family war! She’s a full-grown adult, capable of making her own decisions! She shouldn’t die, so get that out of your heads! She’ll be just fine so long as she is in this medical pod before the babies start trying to arrive!” Mama Goldie looked livid. “I raised all five of you better than this. Cool yourselves, before I shove glitter up your asses!” She started showing trolls out of the door, except for Basil, Smidge, Dark, Rose, and Biggie. Once everyone was outside, she turned to Basil and Rose. “I’ll get you two some medicine to take home. I recommend an extra snack every day to keep up with calories. Rose, you’ll need to go on bedrest the last month of your pregnancy. Basil, you should be alright, but no heavy lifting.”

“Yes, mom.” Rose nodded and smiled at her. “Thank you.” She snuggled up to Basil and held him. She knew he was upset.

“OK mom.” Basil held Rose and frowned. He was scared, but he had Smidge and Dark. He hoped they stuck around.

“Good…” Mama Goldie gave Basil something for nausea, and then gave the medicine to Smidge and Biggie to give to their mates later. “One pill before every meal, and at bedtime as needed for nausea.” She gave them each a hug. “Everything is going to be just fine.” She was reassuring both of them. 

Dark moved closer to Basil and Smidge. He took Basil’s hand and then took Smidge’s hand too. He could see that Basil was scared. “There’s something I want to ask you two, but I’m scared. Please forgive me if I’m crossing boundaries. I want to let you both know, that you’ve changed my life for the better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you both. I want to take care of you two, since you’ve taken good care of Shadow and I.”

Smidge squealed in delight and hugged into Dark. “You want to be part of your family?!” She looked at Basil. She was hopeful.

Basil was afraid that question would come, but he didn’t think he would be involved. He gapped his mouth open and then nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’d love for you to join our family.” He looked relieved. Dark didn’t just love Smidge. He loved him too. He teared up and held Dark and Smidge close. “Thank you…”

Dark held Basil and Smidge close. He had a feeling this was the start of the best years of his life. He couldn’t wait to see what the future held.


	13. A Confused Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil, Smidge, and Dark get married to each other.

A week later, everyone gathered for Basil, Smidge, and Dark’s wedding. There was a delay, because Basil got nauseous while getting ready. Once he was ready, all three of them walked towards the concert mushroom.

After taking some medicine, Basil was feeling much better. He flicked his ears, hearing Rose singing to him. She wanted him to regain his confidence. He smiled. Rose had a beautiful voice and she was so sweet.

“About time.” DJ Suki gave Smidge a hard time. She noticed that Smidge’s dress wasn’t zipped all the way. She got it up for her. “It’s a little tight.” She smiled and rubbed her bottom when Smidge smacked her butt. “What?! You’re pregnant. It wasn’t an insult.”

Guy Diamond laughed. “You better watch it dear. She’s got looks that can kill.” He gently took Shadow out of Dark’s hair. “I’ll babysit.”

Shadow looked up at Guy Diamond and cooed. She kicked her little feet. She was trying to escape, but the almost six-week-old trolling wasn’t moving. She wanted back with her daddy. She scrunched up her face, until Smidge put a pacifier in her mouth.

“It fit almost two months ago.” Smidge grumbled as she soothed Shadow. She perked up when Dark pulled her closer and kissed her. She kissed him back.

“Thank you, Guy. Smidge, you’re beautiful just the way you are.” Dark smiled at her and rubbed her cheek tenderly.

Basil smacked their bottoms and nudged them to continue. “Let’s keep going my lovelies.” He wanted to get this done while he was feeling better.

Smidge giggled and kept going.

Dark blushed and walked with Basil. “I love you too.” He kissed Basil’s hand since Basil was too tall to reach.

Basil reached down and stole a quick kiss with Dark. He walked with them and looked up towards Peppy. He had a huge smirk on his face. He had a feeling Dark still didn’t know he was blind. He hid it so well.

Peppy smiled at them and opened his arms. He pulled them into a hug. “It’s a great honor to marry these three today. Almost six weeks ago, we almost lost Basil to the cruel acts of another colony member that we all thought we could trust. Today, he’s marrying the man who saved his life, and him and Smidge will take Shadow in as their own daughter. Basil, do you take Smidge and Dark, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“Naw, I changed my mind.” Basil felt a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He shot a glare into the crowd. “Hey! I was kidding….” He rubbed his head. “That wasn’t necessary Snow.” He turned to Peppy. “I accept.”

Dark was nervous for a moment, and then calmed down. That was the first time he had seen Basil’s sarcasm.

Smidge smirked. Basil was being playful. This made her feel so much better. She was worried about him.

“Basil…” Branch shook his head and sighed. He had been the one that nailed him. He had gotten the snowball from Snow.

Peppy chuckled and looked down a Smidge. “Smidge, do you take Basil and Dark, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“I do.” Smidge smiled at Peppy.

Peppy smiled at her. He looked at Dark. “Dark, do you take Smidge and Basil, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

Dark nodded and smiled. “It’ll be an honor to be a part of this colony and be a part of their lives.”

“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and wife. You may kiss.” Peppy smiled at them.

Basil knelt and kissed Smidge. He then kissed Dark. Smidge waited and then kissed Dark. All three turned to the crowd and smiled when the crowd cheered in approval.

Smidge tugged on Dark and Basil. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving.” She headed for where they were going to have the reception.

Dark smiled and walked with his new wife and husband.

“Food is not what you’re hungry for.” Basil whispered to Smidge. He walked with them. He let them go and went to the punch bowl. “Does this have sorbet in it? Oh my god…” He grabbed a cup and scooped up some. He drank it quickly, and then got another glass. He drank the next glass slowly. He savored it and groaned. “So delicious.” He sniffed the air. “Pumpkin pie!” He hurried over and grabbed the whole thing.

“Basil! Share!” Poppy came charging after him.

Basil smirked and hid under a table. He began scarfing it down, proudly.

Poppy dragged him out with her hair and tried to take what remained out of his hands. She groaned when he took the last bite. “You’re going to give birth to a pumpkin.” She grumbled and walked towards her husband. “Your brother is a brat.”

“Yes, he is, but it’s nice seeing him acting himself.” Branch chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. He began dancing with Harper and Poppy.

Basil turned to his spouses and began singing to Smidge. He made sure to blow a kiss in Dark’s direction, so he didn’t feel left out.

Creek was by the punch bowl when he suddenly felt sick. He noticed the bowl was almost empty, so he puked into it. He didn’t want to puke all over the ground.

A chain reaction followed. Smidge, Basil, Poppy, Harmony, Satin, Chenille, Rose, and Snow were all pregnant, and puked in reaction to Creek heaving into the punch bowl. Snow had reacted more to the smell, since she didn’t hear it.

Branch groaned and began leading his wives home to change. They were both snuggled to him, and dancing, when they had puked onto him.

Attention was now on Creek. Stream hurried over and checked his brother over. He frowned and looked up at him. “Who got you pregnant brother?”

“What are you talking about Stream?” Creek looked confused.

Snow finished getting sick. She walked over and asked what was going on.

Stream signed to Snow that Creek was pregnant.

Creek frowned and looked between them. He signed that he had no idea how that happened.

Snow flushed and glared at her mate. She asked him if he cheated on her.

Creek shook his head and told her that he would never do that to her. He really had no idea how he got pregnant.

Snow thought for a moment and then gasped. She looked up at Creek and growled. She asked him why he lied to her when he told her that Pyro didn’t hurt him sexually.

“Whoa, Creek, Pyro raped you too?” Stream frowned and looked between them.

“I don’t remember anything happening.” Creek frowned and swallowed hard. Snow looked upset and angry. He told her that he would never lie to her.

Snow signed that she had seen Pyro leave Creek’s flower pod six weeks earlier, a few days before he had attacked her and Creek.

“Oh my god, I don’t remember him being in my home.” The color left Creek’s face. He remembered finding a box of chocolate outside his flower pod around the same time. “I think he sedated me. Oh my god, that sick bastard. I really hope he didn’t do the same thing to Snow.”

Snow frowned and put her hands over her mouth. She began to shake and hugged into Creek. She was now worried too, although she was seven weeks pregnant, and she had eaten the chocolates six weeks earlier. It was very likely she was carrying Creek’s baby. It still scared her.

Creek held her and ran his hand through her white hair. He had her look up and sniffled. “We’ll get through this together sweetheart. It’ll be alright.”

Snow nodded and buried her face into his suit.

All the trolls began to work together to clean up the mess. Everyone was quiet now. They all wondered who else Pyro was a jerk to, before Basil killed him. They were not happy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs that Rose and Basil sang. I do not own the songs. All credit goes to the song writers and artists.
> 
> Rose’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyAfjUHlFSM
> 
> Basil’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjdIJ5ZSpSk


	14. Home Of A Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch decides it’s time to go through Pyro’s flower pod.

About a week later, after discussing it with King Peppy, and his wives, Branch made his way to Pyro’s flower pod. No one had touched the flower pod. They didn’t want to see what he had in there, and it smelled badly. It never smelled good, even when he was alive. As Branch approached it, he could smell rotting vegetables and fermenting fruit. He opened the door and was overwhelmed with the stench. He turned on the light and shooed away a few flies. Pyro’s flower pod was not well kept. He gagged as he walked through it. Cleaning wasn’t viable. The flower pod was not savable. He was going to have to remove it and dispose of it somewhere else. “I’m going to have to take a long shower after this. So nasty…”

Poppy peeked in. She had her nose plugged. “Need help Branch?”

“Get your cute butt out of here Poppy!” Branch walked over and shooed her out. He didn’t want her in there. She was pregnant with twins, and he didn’t want her risking them. He had no idea if there were traps or disease in the flower pod.

“I’m going…” Poppy pouted and backed away. “Stay safe. That really stinks…” She headed home. She wanted to take a bath.

A cockroach came out and hissed at Branch. It had rotten carrot greens in its mouth. Branch had disturbed it’s meal.

“Ahh!” Branch held his chest and whapped it with his hair. “Back off nasty beast!”

The cockroach moved away and continued to eat.

“So gross…” Branch made his way to Pyro’s bedroom. He found a bunch of traps for pray, along with rope, needles, syringes, and a drug that trolls sometimes used to get high off of. Branch shook his head. “So glad Snow didn’t like you.” He found some dried shrooms. He shook his head and pushed the boxes aside. He found a list of names. It was a list of trolls Snow loved and cared about. He shuddered to see that the list was of trolls Pyro had planned to kill. Names that included Basil, Sky, Rose, him, Poppy, Peppy, and a handful of other colony members. He didn’t like that some of the names were crossed off, including one of his adoptive brothers. “I’m so glad he’s dead.” He checked the closest next and frowned, seeing that there were weapons in there. He also found flammable fluids. He shuddered and moved away. He didn’t want to know what Pyro planned to do with all that. He went to check another closet next and found a gruesome scene in there. A dried-up corpse was tied up in the corner. He could see by the hair color, that it was a troll whom had gone missing several months earlier. It broke Branch’s heart. It was one of the trolls Mama Goldie raised, and he was close to Snow. He shuddered, thinking of what Pyro may have done to Drift. “I’m so sorry Drift. I’m going to miss you, big brother.” He left, to go get Sky. He needed help to remove Drift.

It took a few hours, but everyone gathered for a closed casket funeral for Drift. Branch had asked the scouts to remove Pyro’s flower pod and get rid of it. Tears ran down his cheeks. Pyro was gone, but he wanted to resurrect him to kill him again. He had found plenty of evidence of a psychotic troll, who should have been kicked out years ago. He prayed that Pyro didn’t hurt anyone else. There were trolls that were missing, and he was pretty sure they were dead, since they were on Pyro’s list and their names had been crossed off.

“Are you alright Branch?” Poppy was leaning on him. He had showered and cleaned off the smell, but she was still worried. He had lost his adoptive big brother. She was faded gray in grieving. Cooper and Fuzzbert were on the list of trolls whom Pyro wanted to kill. Their names were crossed off. She was going to miss her best friends. She hated to think that Pyro hurt them.

“No…” Branch sighed sadly and held her. He pulled Harper close and held her too. He had recently turned twenty-one and was still gray. He didn’t think he was going to change any time soon. It was going to be fourteen years since he went gray this upcoming year. He thought about his mother. He missed her. “Why do the trolls I love have to die?”

“Not everyone you love has died Branch.” Harper reached up and ran her hand through his dark gray hair. “You’ve got three new immediate family members on the way.” She held him. She was so worried about him.

“That’s right, and several nieces and/or nephews on the way.” Poppy held hands with Harper. She was also worried about Branch.

Creek was with Snow, holding her. He had had a feeling Drift had died. He disappeared before winter, and a lone troll was a dead troll. It didn’t make his death any easier. Especially since Snow was close to him.

Snow was sobbing into Creek’s chest. She couldn’t believe that Pyro had killed Drift. She was so glad Pyro was dead. She was so sad, that snow began to fall from the sky. 

Once Drift was buried, everyone began to head inside, before the snow became too deep. They all huddled together for comfort. They were sad, but they took comfort knowing that Pyro would never hurt another soul again.


	15. A Little Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young trolling makes her way towards the colony, and it worries everyone when she gets found.

Everyone slowly began to calm down for the next month. Spring was in the air, and everyone was out preparing for the warm season. Smidge was starting to show. She had her hand on her belly as she walked towards Poppy’s flower pod. She wanted to visit her. She had baby Shadow in her hair.

Nearly three-month-old Shadow was full of milk and content. She glanced around as her adoptive mama walked towards the royal flower pod. She smiled when she saw Fluffy. She loved her daddy’s tamed wingdingle. She babbled and wriggled in Smidge’s hair.

“Where are you going?” Smidge took Shadow out of her hair and followed her line of sight. She chuckled and walked towards Fluffy. “Alright, but after a short visit it’s time to see auntie Poppy.”

Shadow kicked her legs and babbled as Smidge carried her over to Fluffy.

Fluffy cocked her head and blinked a few times. She reached down and grabbed Smidge. She put her under her, and tucked her in. She covered her as if she was a chick, with her fluffy belly and butt feathers.

“I’m not a chick Fluffy!” Smidge groaned and held Shadow close. “I’m having my own baby, silly bird.”

Shadow smiled and reached for Fluffy’s feathers. She held onto her and giggled. She liked Fluffy a lot.

“Is that your first giggle? Aww, who’s a big girl! Daddy will be jealous that I got to hear your first giggle.” Smidge smiled at Shadow and tried to pull her from Fluffy, but the little one had a death grip on Fluffy’s feathers. “Let go baby.”

Fluffy fluffed out her feathers and squeaked. She grabbed Smidge and put her on her back. She ignored the sting from her feathers being pulled. She flapped her wings and took off towards the west.

“Fluffy?! Where are you taking us?!” Smidge put Shadow in her hair, secured her, and held on for dear life. She didn’t want to fall off.

Shadow had two feathers tightly grasped in her tiny hands. She moved her left hand to her mouth and put a feather in her mouth to taste it. She made a face and sneezed, sending the feather flying out from Smidge’s long blue-green hair.

Fluffy squeaked in response and looked around. Her sharp hearing had picked up on the cries of a trolling in distress. She spotted the little one about a mile away from the colony. She landed and nudged the child gently.

A five-year-old female trolling played dead when she saw and heard the tamed wingdingle. Her right arm was badly broken. She whimpered when she got nudged. Her right wing was gone. There was a bleeding wound where her wing use to be. She was also scraped up and bruised. She was an atmosphere trolling. She tried to blow Fluffy away but wasn’t very powerful.

Smidge saw her. She climbed down and gently picked her up. “Easy little one. I’ve got you.” She climbed back onto Fluffy. “Take us home Fluffy.” She held the little one and checked her over. “Where are your parents?”

“I lost them.” The little one looked up at Smidge with wide violet and blue heterochromia eyes. She was sky blue with two toned baby blue and dark blue hair. She was scared.

Fluffy headed home quickly. She was fluffed out and squeaking angrily. She could smell that a wild wingdingle was close. It was what had attacked the trolling.

“What’s your name?” Smidge looked around. She had a feeling something was very wrong. The trolling’s wounds were fresh.

“Horizon.” Horizon held on with her left arm and screamed when she saw the wild wingdingle come flying towards them. She buried her face into Smidge’s dress.

Fluffy was attacked by the wild wingdingle. She came tumbling down and landed with a plop. She peaked and scratched at the wild bird. She wasn’t going to let it have Smidge, Shadow, or Horizon.

Smidge tumbled off of Fluffy and cried out when her own arm broke. She picked up Horizon, one armed, and hurried over to a patch of long grass. “Blend in.” She gave Shadow to Horizon, and then ran towards the wild wingdingle. “Let it go Fluffy!”

Fluffy moved away and squeaked angrily.

Smidge jumped onto the wild wingdingle and gave it a deadly shock. She held on tight and growled. “You messed with the wrong troll!” She didn’t stop, until the wingdingle was fried. She got off of it and hurried back over to the trollings. 

Shadow was frightened and crying in Horizon’s lap. She was not amused that mama left her with a stranger and had been around a scary bird. The fall had also scared her.

Horizon didn’t feel good. She needed blood. She swallowed hard. “Am I going to die?”

“No Horizon, you won’t die.” Smidge picked Shadow up and tucked her into her hair. She picked up Horizon with her uninjured arm and walked over to Fluffy. She put her on Fluffy, and then climbed on. “Go home Fluffy. Please hurry.” 

Fluffy took off for the colony. Once back, she landed right by the medical pod. She squeaked loudly. She was very upset that Smidge and Horizon were hurt.

Horizon had lost consciousness on the way to the colony.

Basil came running over. He smelled blood. “What happened?!” He had heard Fluffy leave and panicked when he realized that Smidge and Shadow had been taken away.

Dark ran over and helped Smidge off of Fluffy. “Oh my god, your arm!” His heart raced. He checked her hair and found Shadow. He checked her over and was relieved to find that she appeared to be alright. 

“Don’t touch my arm! Oh my god, I’m in so much pain...” Smidge had a hold of Horizon with her good arm.

Basil picked Smidge up. She was heavier than he expected. “What are you carrying, it’s heavy.” He hurried into the medical pod with her.

“You don’t see the child she is carrying?” Dark looked confused as he followed his mate into the medical pod. He wanted Shadow checked over. She was still wailing.

“There’s a trolling?!” Basil sat Smidge down and carefully checked Horizon. “She’s young. Oh my god. I’ll get Branch and Sky.” He ran off to get his brothers so they could heal Smidge, Horizon, and Shadow.

Mama Goldie worked on Horizon first. She put pressure on her back wound. She was worried that the little one would bleed to death. “I need blood.”

“You didn’t know he was blind?” Smidge groaned and rested on her back. “You should have realized by now.”

“I can give blood.” Dark offered his arm. “No, I didn’t know…” He looked so confused. Basil was so good at hiding his blindness, that he didn’t see it. Basil even held books and ‘read’ to Shadow regularly. Basil’s mother, Crystal, had taught him well.

Mama Goldie took some blood and gave it to Horizon.

Branch came in and walked over to Horizon. He could see that she was in danger of dying. He began to heal her first. “Who’s this? She’s so cute…”

“Her name is Horizon. She lost her parents. I’m worried that she might have been abandoned. I didn’t see anyone.” Smidge put her good hand on her belly. Her baby was wriggling inside of her. She was worried about him or her. She had fallen, and that was scary.

Sky came in. He saw that Branch had Horizon, so he checked Shadow over. He saw one little scrape on her leg. He healed it, and then turned to Smidge. “I’ve got to set your arm.”

Basil came in and frowned when he heard that. He began to pace. He was worried.

Dark got on the bed and held Smidge’s head in his lap. He looked worried.

Smidge nodded and closed her eyes. She screamed in pain when Sky set her arm. She whimpered and closed her eyes as he healed her bones.

Basil walked over and frowned. “Why did she cry out?!” He knew her arm needed set but didn’t like that she was in pain. He whimpered. He knew better then to touch. He had been taught not to get touchy when someone was hurt. He was scared.

“I just set her arm. It’s alright Basil.” Sky knew Basil was protective. “She’ll be just fine.” He made sure to heal all of her, just in case. He wanted his niece or nephew safe.

Once everyone was healed, Horizon was tucked into a bed. Branch couldn’t save her right arm. She was still unconscious. Smidge had insisted they take her in since she had found her. Only time would tell if Fluffy had gotten to her in time.


	16. A Drunken Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions during a party changes the future of the colony.

Later that night, after checking up on Horizon and Smidge, Branch headed for the spring onion harvest party. He looked worried. Horizon was still unconscious, but he figured after losing that much blood she probably needed time to recover, and who knew how long she had been out alone. She was probably very tired. Smidge was on bedrest. She was OK, but he had insisted she rest for at least a week or two after being thrown from Fluffy. He was worried she would miscarry. He was deep in thought, when he bumped into Stream. He looked up at him and cracked a smile. “Sorry Stream.”

Stream looked up at him and smiled. “It’s alright Branch. Looks like you had a rough day. Here, have a drink.” He handed him a glass of wine.

“Thank you, Stream.” Branch drank it down in one setting. After the rough time he had had lately, he could use a drink or three. He smiled when Poppy came walking over. “No wine for the mama.”

“Nope, not going to drink. Just wanted to know how Horizon and Smidge were doing.” Poppy looked worried.

“They’re alright. Horizon is still out cold, but I think she’s just sleeping at this point. Poor baby is going to be so confused when she wakes up.” Branch poured himself another glass of wine, but this one he drank slower. “Where’s Harper?”

“I’m so glad Horizon made it. I saw the shape she was in when she came in. Poor girl.” Stream drank some wine. He was already drunk.

“Harper went home for a quick bath.” Poppy reached up and whispered in Branch’s ear. “She had a little accident.” 

“Poor mama. That’s the second time this week.” Branch smiled softly. He had a feeling she had an infection. He finished his second glass and sighed. He was feeling better now. “I’ll go check on her.” He filled another glass and headed home. He drank it on the way.

“Sounds like she’s got an infection, or the baby is kicking her bladder.” Stream followed to make sure Harper was alright.

“Boys, she’s embarrassed. Let’s not go in and crowd her.” Poppy followed them. She had leaked a few times herself when sneezing or coughing. “It’s probably the baby. I’ve leaked too.”

Branch stopped and nodded. “You’re right. I just worry about you two.” He took another large drink of wine. He was feeling really good now.

Stream finished his glass and looked at the flower pod. “It won’t hurt to make sure. Maybe check Poppy too.”

Poppy blushed and giggled. “Stream, why are you so worried?”

Branch blushed at Poppy’s giggle. “You’re right Stream. I better check them out.” He led his wife into the flower pod. He headed for the bed with Poppy. 

“You’re special, and pretty.” Stream stumbled after Branch and went into the bathroom. “You OK Harper?”

Harper looked up and blushed. “Umm…” She got out of the bathtub and covered herself with a towel. “Yeah, I’m alright.” She drained the water and walked towards the bedroom. “Poppy?! Why is Stream in the flower pod?”

“Apparently we’re getting a check-up.” Poppy laid down and gasped when Branch pulled her panties off. “In front of Stream?” She let out a nervous giggle.

Branch blinked and looked at Stream. He laughed and put a blanket over Poppy’s lap. He went under and began checking her vulva out. He didn’t see or sense any signs of infection. “She’s clear.” He licked his lips and rubbed her vulva gently. “A little wet though.” He reached down, with the blanket still over his head, and began licking her fluids up.

“Branch…” Harper blushed and let out a giggle. “Stream is right here.”

Poppy blushed but couldn’t help but moan. “Oh my god. Branch…” 

“Sorry…” Stream bit his bottom lip and rubbed himself a few times. He didn’t have a mate and was envious. All three was beautiful trolls. He groaned and stumbled back a few steps. He tripped on a stool and fell back. He bumped his head on the corner of the wall and let out a yelp.

Branch came up for air and uncovered his head. He got up and stumbled over to Stream. “Are you alright?” He helped him up and checked him for injuries. He was starting to sway at this point. He was drunk.

Stream stumbled and struggled to straighten up. He looked up at Branch and flushed. “I think so. My head hurts.”

“He’s got a gash on his head. I see blood.” Harper frowned and led Stream onto the bed. She had him lay down on the bed on his belly. She checked his head and found that it was smaller than she thought.

Poppy looked worried. She watched with a frown.

Branch checked the gash. “It’s minor. Easy fix.” He put his hand on Stream’s back and leaned on him a bit. He got on the bed and began healing his head wound.

Stream groaned when he felt pressure on his back. Branch had popped his back, and it felt good. He felt cool water run over his head. He felt better within minutes. “Thank you, Branch.” He blushed, feeling his member throb. He was horny.

“You’ve got to be careful Stream.” Harper frowned. She gasped when Branch grabbed her. She giggled when he laid her down. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t have an infection.” Poppy shook her head. “In front of Stream.”

Branch checked Harper. He didn’t find an infection. He smiled up at her. “You’re clear too.”

Stream rolled over and sat up. His erection was obvious in his pants.

“Stream’s aroused.” Harper giggled and put her hand over her mouth.

“It appears so.” Poppy giggled and moved closer. “Do we turn you on Stream?”

Branch saw the erect through his pants. He bit his bottom lip. He could tell he was big. “Mm…” He looked at his wives. “Can we keep him?”

Stream blushed and looked between them. “I can be part of the family?”

Harper giggled and blushed. “What do you think Poppy? Should we let him join us?”

“I don’t see why not.” Poppy grabbed Branch and kissed him. “I hope you remember tonight, because there are no turning back if we all mate tonight.”

“I’ll remember.” Branch kissed her passionately. He rolled her over onto her back and began fingering her gently.

Harper giggled and took her towel off. She removed Poppy’s dress and gasped when Poppy pulled her close and fingered her gently.

Stream groaned and pulled his pants and shirt off. He helped Branch out of his clothes and held Branch from behind. He kissed along his back and neck.

Poppy moaned and arched her back. “Branch…you’re a tease.” She stuck a couple of fingers up Harper’s vaginal opening and began thrusting her fingers in and out gently at first. She was horny too and wanted this, badly.

Branch pulled Poppy close and pushed his length into her. He began to rock his hips and moaned in pleasure. He felt Stream kissing him all over his neck and back. “Stream…pound me already. You’re teasing me…”

Stream held Branch’s hips and pushed his length into him. He began pushing his member in and out slowly at first. He whimpered in pleasure and picked up speed. He held Branch close and moaned loudly.

Harper reached down and kissed Poppy passionately. She moaned and grasped Poppy’s hair. She was very pleased.

Poppy moaned, feeling the double sensation of Branch and Stream bucking their hips. She shifted her hips in rhythm with them.

Branch moaned and held Poppy close. He reached up and kissed Poppy and Harper. He was very pleased. “That feels so good…” He breathed hard and shuddered, feeling Stream’s member penetrating him deeply. He was loved how this felt.

The four of them took turns with each other well into the night. They all snuggled up close when it was over. They all dozed off, feeling content.


	17. A Frightened Trolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horizon wakes up to a world full of strangers.

As morning rose, Poppy was the first to wake up. She went to the bathroom, and then started her morning routine. She smiled at Harper when she got up. She kissed her and told her she was making pancakes. She got started on them and hummed to herself. She was waiting for Branch to wake up. She had a feeling it was either going to be a very funny morning, or there was going to be a fight. She was hoping it would be funny.

Harper did her business as well and got dressed. She struggled to get her dress down. She came out and groaned. “I’m going to have to ask for new dresses from Satin and Chenille. My clothes don’t fit anymore.” She walked over to Poppy and kissed her cheek. “I love you mama.” She put her hand on Poppy’s belly. She smiled when she felt a kick. “Good morning babies.” She gave Poppy some energy. She knew Poppy was tiring easily lately. She didn’t mind helping.

Branch was the next to wake up. He cracked his eyes open and saw capri blue and green hair. He gasped thinking Snow was going to kill him. He remembered mating last night, but his hungover brain was thinking Creek. “Oh, my fucking god! I’m a dead troll!” He scrambled up and sighed in relief when he saw that it was Stream. It was who he hoping it was. He held his head and groaned. He crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Stream.

Stream rolled over to face him. “Are you alright?” He asked groggily. He remembered the night before but was also feeling a hungover headache.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thought you were Creek. I want to live.” Branch snuggled into him. “Welcome to the family Stream.” He buried his face into Stream’s chest. He was nude and could feel that Stream was nude. He liked the skin to skin contact. He had a morning boner but was still too sleepy to do anything about it.

Poppy heard Branch, but the panic didn’t last long. She smiled and continued to make pancakes. She was glad Branch didn’t get angry. Stream was a sweetheart.

Harper walked over to the bedroom and peeked in. “Are you two OK?”

“Yeah, we’re alright. I’m a little hung over, but I’ll be fine.” Stream held Branch and smiled. “Branch likes cuddles.” He kissed Branch’s forehead.

“I love cuddles.” Branch whispered. He smiled when Stream kissed his forehead.

“He also loves this.” Harper walked over and crawled into the bed. She rolled Branch onto his belly and rubbed his back gently. “I really enjoyed last night.” She made sure to work on Branch’s lower back. She gave him some energy too, to help with his hangover. Once she was done, she rolled Stream over and reached to get his back. She gasped when her dress ripped.

Stream cracked a smile. “It’s alright mama. Branch helped my back last night. We better get you a new dress or three.” He got up and helped her out of her dress. He got dressed for the day. He had a smile on his face.

“I better go check on Horizon. I hope she’s awake.” Branch got up and began to get dressed. He felt better, thanks to Harper. His member was still erect. Harper hadn’t helped his morning boner with her message. Before he put his pants on, he went behind Harper and held her. He pushed in and thrust his hips. He purred and smiled as he pounded her gently. “This is for that back massage. More later…” He pushed into her a few more times and groaned as he ejaculated into her. He sighed in relief and held her as his member pumped his seeds into her.

Harper moaned and held onto the bed as he pounded her. “You’re welcome Branch.” She shivered in delight as he filled her. “I love you, Branch.”

Stream bit his bottom lip and rubbed his member a few times. He wished they could have a round, but they would have to wait until later. Harper had earned that quickie.

“I love you too, Harper.” Branch pulled out and cleaned himself. He pulled on a pair of pants and gave her a kiss. “I love you as well Stream.” He gave him a kiss, and then headed for the kitchen. “I’ll be right back my love. Going to check on Horizon.” He gave Poppy a kiss and gave her butt a gentle squeeze. “I love you.” He took a pancake and ate it as he headed out the door. He was in a good mood, which was a welcomed change after how sad he was after going through Pyro’s flower pod.

“I love you Branch.” Poppy kissed him back and watched him hurry out the door. She didn’t blame him for hurrying out. She knew he was worried about Horizon.

Branch got to the medical pod and walked in. He walked over to Horizon’s bed and saw that Smidge was snuggled up to her, with Basil on the other side of Horizon. He saw that all three were asleep. “She made it through the night.” He sighed in relief.

“She hasn’t woken up yet. Poor thing.” Dark was in a chair next to the bed, nursing Shadow.

Shadow looked up at Branch and slurped a bit. She grunted and let her latch go. She cooed at Branch and wriggled. She loved her adoptive uncle Branch.

Branch chuckled when Shadow got excited. “Hello sweetheart. Have you been good this morning?” He picked her up and burped her gently. He had already started to train her how to heal, although she wasn’t able to do it yet.

“She’s been really good. Slept through most of the night.” Dark watched him with her and smiled. “Watch out, she normally fills her diaper after a meal.”

Shadow burped and made faces as she began filling her diaper. She didn’t like feeling wet, so she immediately began trying to move it outside the diaper. She got a tiny bit out. It was all she was able to do at just over three months old, but it was a start of her being able to control water.

Branch felt his shirt get a little wet. He chuckled and looked at her. “That’s pretty good. I think you might potty train early. What a smart girl.” He walked over to a cradle and began to change her. He was getting plenty of practice with her.

Horizon began to wake up. She cracked her eyes open and whimpered. “I need to potty!” She put her hand down and held herself. She had to go badly.

“Uh oh!” Dark went to grab a bedpan. He didn’t want to move her around too much yet. She was still very weak from blood loss.

Branch finished changing Shadow, put a blanket on her, and walked over to Horizon. He uncovered her and took the bedpan from Dark. He put it under Horizon’s bottom and sighed in relief as she began peeing into it. “Good job sweetie, that was close.”

Horizon was about to pee herself when Branch got the bedpan under her. She was confused and began to cry when she peed but calmed down when she realized she had something under her to catch her urine. “I had to go so badly.” She looked up at Branch with wide eyes. “I want my mama.” She looked petrified.

Basil woke up and stretched. “Don’t want to go to school…” He yawned and blinked a few times. He reached over and checked Horizon. He smiled, hearing that she was awake. “Hello sweetheart. We were so worried about you.” He got up and rubbed his eyes of sleep.

Smidge cracked her eyes open. She looked at Horizon and smiled. “You’re awake. Thank god…” She caressed Horizon’s cheek gently.

“We don’t know where your mama is Horizon, but we’ll take good care of you. It’ll be alright.” Branch cleaned her up and moved the bedpan when she was done. He covered her and went to take care of a full bedpan.

Horizon saw Smidge. She clung to her and buried her face into Smidge’s chest. She remembered what happened before she passed out. “Thank you for saving me.” She was shaking. She hadn’t noticed her missing arm yet. “Is the baby OK?”

“Shadow is just fine.” Smidge held her and smiled softly. “It’s not a problem, saving you. I wouldn’t have let you die.”

“Welcome to the family Horizon. We’re going to take good care of you.” Dark walked over. He had Shadow in his arms. He showed Shadow to her, so she could see that she was OK.

“Yes, welcome to our family Horizon. It’s going to be just fine.” Basil smiled at her.

“Horizon, sweetie, you lost your right arm and wing. I’m very sorry.” Branch ran his hand through her hair. He had a feeling she was going to be understandably frightened for a while.

“We’ll teach you how to live without them. I’ll be alright.” Smidge reassured. She was sad for the little one.

Horizon looked at where her arm use to be. She began to sob inconsolably. She was alarmed. She was in a new place, without am arm and wing, with people she didn’t know. She was absolutely terrified.


	18. Sweet Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil, Smidge, and Dark find out more about Horizon’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New element! Nature trolls! I can’t believe I forgot about plants! Refer to chapter one for a key on nature trolls.

It took a few weeks for Horizon to get use to her new home. She was still getting use to getting around with only one arm. She spent a lot of time with Smidge. She loved her adoptive mama, but she often asked about her biological parents. She had a mama and a papa, whom she said loved her very much. She drew pictures of them and put them on the fridge with magnets. Luckily drawing wasn’t too hard for her. She was lefthanded. It appeared her father was light blue with dark blue hair and violet colored eyes. Her mother appeared to be light green skin, with light blue and light green two-toned hair with light blue and green heterochromia eyes. She also had a baby brother, whom looked like their mama. She said he was a baby. She didn’t seem to know her parent’s names, but the baby brother’s name was Sprout. She told them that they got separated when they went for a long walk as a family.

“I still think they abandoned her.” Smidge was talking about Horizon with Dark. She had her hand on her belly. She was only about a month away from her due date.

“What will we do if she wasn’t? If her parents find her, they’ll want her back.” Dark looked worried. He was attached to Horizon, but the girl really missed her parents. He had been tempted to go out and find them. It broke his heart when she cried for her parents.

“She’s ours now Dark.” Smidge crossed her arms. She was bonded with the little one. She didn’t want to believe that her parents may have simply lost her.

“What would you do if you accidentally got separated from one of our babies? Be reasonable Smidge. I was separated from my own father when I was seven years old. It was so hard. I bounced around so many villages after that. Everyone thought I was a threat.” Dark frowned.

“Your father also called you Dark Death.” Smidge grumbled and scrunched up her nose. “He probably ditched you the moment he got a chance. If I ever find him, I’ll kick his ass.”

“Yeah, he did, but he didn’t abandon me.” Dark sighed softly. “I don’t want to talk about my past. It was different then hers anyway. She loves her mama and papa. She needs them.”

“She has us.” Smidge grumbled and looked over at Basil. He was sleeping next to them. “Basil wouldn’t handle being without her well. He’s attached too.”

“I know he’s attached.” Dark sighed and got up. “I’m going to go exercise Fluffy. Would you like anything?”

“If you find a strawberry or twenty, I’ll take them.” Smidge smiled softly. She wriggled over and pulled him closer. She kissed him, and then rolled over and snuggled into Basil. It was early in the morning, and Basil had been sleeping in lately. She had a feeling he was extra sleepy this morning. They had enjoyed several hours of sex the night before. He always wore himself out loving on his mates.

“On it.” Dark gave her a kiss, and then headed out the door. He whistled for Fluffy, and then got on her. He had her take off. He waited until they were out of the colony. “Fluffy, we need to find Horizon’s mama and papa. Help me girl.” He knew Smidge was attached, but he had to try and find the parents and little brother. He had a daughter himself and couldn’t imagine losing her. He had a determined look on his face as he looked around. As he passed a patch of strawberries, he had Fluffy land. He pulled a satchel off of her and began filling it with ripe strawberries. He was going to keep his promise of getting strawberries. Once it was full, he put some in his hair, and then climbed onto Fluffy. He secured the satchel and had her fly again.

About a mile away, a female light green troll with two toned light green and light blue hair named Fern was leaned up against a tree. She was a nature troll. She had a baby resting on her chest. She was tired and sad. She had been separated from her daughter and had watched her husband die because of a snake. She was terrified that she was going to lose her six-month-old son next. She held him closely. “I’ve got you Sprout. It’s going to be OK baby boy.” She got up and looked around. She headed towards the river. She was following it, seeking a colony. She knew the chances of them surviving would decrease with each day she was out alone. She feared for their lives. She was only twenty-three years old.

Sprout had his head rested against his mama’s chest. He was also a nature troll. He was a thin. Fern was struggling to keep her calories up and couldn’t give him enough milk. She was drying up. He was fragile and wasn’t going to make it much longer out in the wild with his mama.

Dark soon spotted her and gasped. He flew down to her. He was so excited. He was pretty sure he found Horizon’s mother.

Fern screamed when she saw a wingdingle. She ran towards a mushroom. She had a feeling she was a dead troll.

Fluffy caught her and held her by the hair with her beak. She chirped and fluffed out her wings. She was so proud of herself. She found a rogue troll.

“Don’t be scared! She’s tame. Let her go Fluffy!” Dark got off and pried Fluffy’s beak open. He frowned, seeing that Fern was dangerously thin. Her clothes were torn, and Sprout look sickly. “My name is Dark. Do you have a daughter named Horizon?”

Fern widened her eyes and nodded. “Horizon is my daughter.” She trembled in fear and anticipation. “She’s alive?!” She teared up. “I just lost my husband a couple of weeks ago.”

“She is. Come with me. She’s going to be so glad to see you.” Dark helped Fern onto Fluffy. He was sad he didn’t find her in time to save the daddy. Once she was on, he had Fluffy head home.

Fern tucked Sprout into her hair and held onto Fluffy. She trembled as she looked around. She wasn’t used to riding wingdingles.

Once back home, Dark landed in front of his flower pod. He helped Fern off of Fluffy. He led her inside and smiled at Basil and Smidge. “I found Horizon’s mama.” 

“Mama!!!” Horizon ran over to her mama and clung to her. She cried into her chest.

“Oh my god…” Fern held her and cried. “What happened to your arm and wing? I’m so sorry I lost you baby.” She held her tightly. She was worried that someone at this village hurt her baby girl. She glared at Smidge and Basil.

“Whoa, hold on a minute.” Basil hurried over and tried to take Horizon. He yelped when Fern whacked his hands away. “You abandoned her!” He wanted to whack her but didn’t want to scare Horizon.

“Give her back!” Smidge tried to grab Horizon, but Fern also whacked her hands away. She glared angrily, but also didn’t whap. She didn’t want to fight with how far along she was. 

Dark winced. “Easy mama, we didn’t do that to her. A wild wingdingle attacked her. We have been taking care of her. Smidge, Basil, she is Horizon’s mother. We can’t take her away.”

“Basil, Smidge, and Dark took good care of me mama.” Horizon cuddled close. She was so happy to see her.

Fern calmed down and sat down. She held her daughter close and cried. “Baby, daddy went to heaven. He’s with grandma and grandpa now.” She sniffled and ran her hand through her daughter’s hair.

Horizon cried into her chest. She was sad that her daddy went to heaven. “No!”

Sprout began to cry weakly. He was hungry. When Fern grabbed him and offered him a feed, he latched on and suckled weakly. He needed calories so badly. He pressed on her chest. He wasn’t getting much out of her. 

“Here, let me feed him.” Dark gently took him and sat down next to her. “It appears your milk might be drying up. I don’t mind helping.” He helped Sprout latch on and watched him suckle. “There we go. That’s better.”

Basil was tense. He didn’t look happy. “How did you get separated?”

“I don’t like this.” Smidge teared up. She was attached. She began to cry into her hands. “She can’t have her!”

“We lost her after a wild wingdingle chased after us. I couldn’t find her after.” Fern drooped her ears and watched her son feed. She wasn’t going to turn it down. Her poor baby was starving. She kept Horizon close. It broke her heart to hear her cry.

“So, you thought she was dead this whole time?” Basil frowned. He felt sorry for her, but he didn’t want to let Horizon go.

Smidge turned to Basil and sobbed into him. “I saved her life. I don’t want to lose her. She’s so sweet.” She sniffled and rubbed her face.

“You saved her life?” Fern looked over at Smidge. “But you look pregnant.”

“She is pregnant, and yes, she saved her. A wingdingle was attacking her. It’s how she lost her arm.” Dark explained. He looked at his mates. “Maybe she can stay here? She’s in bad shape and needs to restore her body weight.”

Basil nodded in agreement. “Yeah, she should stay. I’m Basil. This is Dark and she’s Smidge.”

“I don’t want Horizon to leave.” Smidge looked worried and sad.

“I’ll stay, if I’m welcome. I’m so tired. My name is Fern…” Fern rubbed Horizon’s back. She had a feeling it was the start of a long recuperation. She had lost a lot of weight and Sprout needed food too. She hoped that they had been found in time. She was really worried about her son. She was also worried that Smidge and Basil were not going to let her have her daughter back.


	19. A Sick Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprout is sicker than they all thought.

The first two days were very hard for Fern. She refused to let her babies go, but a lot of colony members wanted to check on and fuss over her babies. She felt overwhelmed, even though everyone was just trying to help her. She was fearful and concerned for the safety of her children.

Branch, Sky, and Snow recognized Fern. She was only a year older than Snow. She was from the same colony. Branch suspected that Sprout had a disability or illness, and that was why she wasn’t letting her son go. He didn’t blame her, but he was worried about little Sprout. He was so thin and acted sick. He asked Basil to watch her and baby Sprout. He didn’t want either of them dying on them.

During her morning routine, Fern noticed that Sprout was wheezing and coughing. She held him on his belly and patted his back. She was so worried about him.

Sprout didn’t feel good. He fussed and coughed up blood tinged phlegm. He was a very sick baby boy.

“Is Sprout OK mama?” Horizon watched her brother. She looked so worried. She rubbed his cheek tenderly.

“He’s sick sweetie. Let’s go see Branch.” Fern tucked Sprout into her hair and picked Horizon up. She trusted Branch. He was always nice to her when they were kids. She headed for the door.

Smidge stopped her and frowned. “Where are you going?!” She was worried Fern would leave with Horizon and not come back.

“My son is sick. Move.” Fern pushed her way out the door and glared at Smidge when she whacked her in the butt with her hair. She wasn’t amused. She headed for the royal flower pod with her babies. She looked determined.

Smidge clenched her fists and slammed the door. She began to pace. She was not happy that Horizon left.

“Calm down Smidge, she’s taking care of her baby.” Dark frowned and sighed.

“Where did she go?” Basil frowned and headed for the door.

“I see her heading for Branch’s.” Smidge was fuming. She sulked and sat down on the couch.

“Good, she can have him check Sprout.” Basil tried to relax. He knew Fern was trying, but he did worry about Horizon. He was bonded to her.

Fern got to the royal flower pod. She knocked on the door and held Horizon close.

Stream answered the door and frowned. She could see that Fern was upset. “Come on in.” He led her towards the couch. “What’s wrong?”

“Spout’s very sick.” Fern took him out of her hair and drooped her ears.

Branch walked over and took Sprout. He could hear that he was congested. He began healing his lungs. “He’s got pneumonia. I want him in the medical pod. A week or two at least. He’s so little. I’ll get him healed, but he’s so weak. I’m worried he will get it again.”

Sprout felt like he was drowning. He let out cries between flushes.

Fern watched Branch heal her son. Tears ran down her cheeks. “I just wanted to save his life and now he’s on the verge of death.” She felt extremely guilty.

“Why did you leave? Not that I blame you…” Branch looked worried as he worked on Sprout.

“Sprout…” Fern hesitated and swallowed hard. “Has been showing signs of being deaf. You know Queen Zilcon wouldn’t have let him live.”

Branch checked Sprout's ears while he was at it. He found that Sprout’s ears were clogged. “I don’t think he’s deaf. He might have ear mites or ear infections.” He began flushing his ears too. He flushed out a lot of material, before he began healing the little one’s ears.

Sprout screamed in pain and clung to his mother. He didn’t like this one bit. He cried into her dress. He was shaking from the pain and from being frightened.

“Poor baby…” Poppy came over with an ice pop. She gave him a bite and watched him munch half-heartedly on the cool chunk of soft ice. “Is that better? I bet your teething too.” She helped him eat it.

Fern held her son and sniffled. She didn’t like that her baby was in pain. “I’m sorry sweetie. I didn’t know you were just sick.” Not that she could do much for it. There were no healers in Zilcon’s colony, and no one was allowed to make personal medicine. She feared if she had checked with a doctor that Sprout would have been killed.

Horizon watched Poppy and licked her lips. She wanted one of those ice pops but was too shy to ask.

“Poppy, can you please grab one for Horizon? She’s drooling.” Branch chuckled and rubbed Sprout’s back. “I’m almost done buddy.”

Poppy walked over to the fridge. She grabbed one out of the freezer and walked over to Horizon. She gave it to her. “Here you go sweetie.” She continued feeding Sprout. It seemed to be helping him stay calm.

Sprout looked up at Branch. He was hearing a lot better now and looked surprised. He swallowed the ice he had in his mouth and looked at Poppy with a smile.

“That’s the first time I’ve seen him smile in a long time.” Fern looked grateful. “Thank you so much…”

“You’re welcome.” Branch finished healing Sprout. “Let’s go. I want him monitored.” He picked up Horizon and headed for the door.

“Thank you…” Horizon nibbled on the frozen treat. She had a smile on her face.

Fern held Sprout close and followed Branch.

Branch got them to the medical pod and sat Horizon down on the bed. He explained to Sky what was going on, and then turned to Fern. “I’ll see you three later.” He headed out the door.

Sky turned to Fern and smiled. “Make yourself at home. I’m sure you won’t want to leave him. I don’t blame you.”

“I don’t want to leave them at all.” Fern crawled into the bed and held Sprout and Horizon close. The protective mama was glad that her baby was feeling better. She hoped he would continue to get better from this day forward.


	20. Cranky Smidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge demands visitation rights with Horizon, but Fern isn’t budging.

For the next two weeks, Fern stayed in the medical pod with her children. Sprout was doing much better, but now she had to decide where to go. She didn’t want to go back to living with Basil, Dark, and Smidge. She didn’t like how pushy Smidge was. She decided to make a flower pod. She sat outside the spot she had chosen and began the process of weaving the shell of one with some of her hair, some of Sprout’s hair, and some of Horizon’s hair.

Rose saw her and wheeled herself over. She was very round in the belly now, and due to have her babies in a few weeks. “Making a flower pod Fern? You can have some of my hair.”

“I can help too.” Biggie gathered some hair from Rose, and then took some of his hair. He sat down and began weaving beside her.

“You two are so kind.” Fern smiled at Rose. She remembered her from their old colony. She thought Rose died in the purge fourteen years earlier. She was glad Rose, Basil, Snow, Branch, and Sky survived the purge. A lot of trollings and trolls died that day.

“It’s not a problem at all.” Rose rested her hand on her belly. Her twins were moving and stretching. She winced, feeling a foot press on her ribs. She groaned and closed her eyes.

Biggie scrambled up and checked her over. “What’s wrong?!”

Fern stopped and looked at Rose. “Are you in labor?”

“No, it was a painful kick.” Rose smiled softly. “Biggie is overly protective.”

“Fern?” Smidge came walking over and sighed. “Can Horizon come over for a little while, since you’re busy?”

“No, she’s staying with me.” Fern said firmly. She was getting tired of Smidge asking her.

“I saved her life!” Smidge snapped. She wasn’t happy. She stomped her foot down and growled. “I took care of her for three weeks! Let me at least babysit!”

“Come on Smidge, time to go home.” Biggie picked up the cranky mama and carried her home.

“Biggie, I swear, if you don’t put me down, I’ll bite you!” Smidge growled angrily. She wasn’t amused that he was carrying her.

“See you later Smidge.” Rose stayed with Fern to talk to her. “Smidge is a nice troll. She’s just loud and bossy.”

“She hasn’t been nice to me.” Fern frowned and shook her head. “I don’t want her around my babies. She’s too pushy.”

Biggie got to Smidge’s flower pod. He sat her down on the couch next to Dark. “She’s cranky. Watch out.” He hurried back out the door. He ignored a whap when he felt it hit his butt.

Smidge grumbled and got up. She glared at the door. “You’re lucky I changed my mind about the bite!” She turned to Dark and glared at him. “If you hadn’t went to save Fern, I would still have Horizon!” She snapped. She was upset that Fern wasn’t letting her babysit or anything.

“If you calm down, she’ll let you see her Smidge. If I didn’t find Fern, she would be dead, and so would Sprout. I saved their lives. It was the right thing to do.” Dark frowned and drooped his ears.

Basil walked in and yawned. He just woke up from a nap. “What’s going on?”

“I miss snuggling with her and watching her draw!” Smidge grabbed a pillow cushion and smacked Dark with it. She dropped the pillow and put her hand on her belly. “Oh my god…” She cringed during a contraction.

Dark watched her and frowned. “Smidge is mad about Horizon again. I think she’s having a contraction.”

Basil frowned and swallowed hard. “Is it labor Smidge?” He wanted to get her to the medical pod if she was having her baby, just in case of complications. Branch had warned that she might struggle to have the baby.

“No, it’s not labor.” Smidge grumbled. She headed for the bed. “Leave me alone, I’m taking a nap.” She went into the bedroom and closed the door. She laid down and curled up on her side. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was hormonal, sad, and in pain. She wanted her baby back, even though Horizon wasn’t her biological child.

Dark drooped his ears and pulled Shadow out. He held her and sighed. “I feel guilty. I shouldn’t but I do.”

“You saved Fern and Sprout’s life. I understand what you did. Smidge hasn’t figured it out yet. She misses Horizon. I miss her too.” Basil sat down beside Dark and held him and Shadow. He decided to leave Smidge alone. She was very cranky.

A couple of hours later, Smidge was still in bed. She had been in pain but was too proud to admit that she was wrong about labor. She finally closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. “Basil?! I need help…”

Basil heard her. He came into the bedroom. He frowned, when he smelled blood. “What’s wrong?!”

Dark followed him in and frowned, seeing that she was bleeding. “The baby is coming.” He looked worried.

“I feel urges to push.” Smidge shifted in the bed and breathed hard. She let out a cry during the next contraction. “Basil put your hands under my pelvis and catch our baby. Oh my god…” She bared down and began to push. She hollered in pain as she worked hard to get the baby out.

Basil froze up. He had been taught not to touch anyone who was in pain. He looked worried. He didn’t want to make Smidge’s pain worse.

Dark hurried out of the bedroom and went to grab towels. He came back and guided Basil’s hands, so they were in the right spot. “You’re doing a great job Smidge.”

“Dark, go get Branch. I’m being split in two!” Smidge cried as she pushed again. She could feel that the baby was tearing her as it made its way out. The baby’s head came out. She whimpered and took deep breaths.

Basil’s eyes were wide. He kept his hands where Dark put them. He could feel that the baby’s head was in his hands. He was trembling with worry. He didn’t want Smidge to die.

Dark bolted out the door. He didn’t want Smidge to die either.

Smidge took some deep breaths, and then pushed again. She got the baby out. He was a dwarf sized turquoise trolling, with blue green and dark green two-toned hair. He sprawled out in his daddy’s hands and began to cry right away. Smidge moved so she was by Basil and smiled softly. “Good catch daddy. You just caught our son.” She trembled as she took a towel. She began cleaning their baby up, like she had with Shadow. She could see blood on the bed. She looked worried. It was as bad as it was with Dark. She knew she had time, but it was still scary. “He’s a big dwarf baby. Healthy…”

Basil felt his son land on his hands. He smiled as he listened to him cry. “Hi son…” He felt Smidge take him. He sat down and helped her clean him. “Does he look like you?”

“Not really. He looks more like you.” Smidge got him clean and looked up when she heard the door open.

Dark came in with Branch. He smiled when he saw the baby. “Good, you got him out.” He looked relieved.

Branch smiled softly. “He’s very cute.” He gently took the baby and gave him to Basil. He laid Smidge down and checked her. “You have a small tear.” He began to heal it. “You were supposed to go to the medical pod. I told you that you might tear. He was big for your small frame.”

“We have a boy.” Basil looked proud. He held his son close and patted his little bottom gently. “My baby boy…”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Smidge sighed heavily. “I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Dark got on the bed and cooed over the baby. “He looks a lot like you Basil. Has his mom’s pink nose and her hair color near the base of his head though.”

“I’m just glad you got him out and didn’t tear too badly.” Branch finished healing her and then turned and began checking his newborn nephew over. “A lightning trolling.” He smiled and gently gave him back to Basil. “What’s his name?”

“I want to name him after Basil, since he looks a lot like him. I like Dill.” Smidge moved over and gently took her son. She set him up to nurse. She leaned on Basil and smiled.

“I like Dill.” Basil reached down and gave her a kiss.

“Dill is a cute name for a cute boy.” Dark pulled Shadow out of his hair and had her look at Dill. “That’s your new baby brother. His name is Dill.”

Shadow looked at Dill blankly. She didn’t seem that interested.

Branch chuckled at Shadow’s facial expression. “She either doesn’t care or is plotting. Good luck with that.” He got up. “Get some rest. I’ll tell Poppy, so expect company.” He headed out the door.

“Thank you, Branch.” Smidge called to him as he left. She smiled down at her son. “I love you, Dill. I can’t wait to see what your future holds.”


	21. A Worried Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fever sparks fear in Basil’s family.

Three weeks later, Basil woke up feeling really hot. He put his hand on his belly. It was hot to the touch. “Are you doing that baby?” He frowned and rolled over to Dark. “Wake up. I’m so hot.”

Dark startled awake and looked at his mate. He could see sweat rolling down his brow. “You’re hot to the touch. Let’s get you to the medical pod.” He shook Smidge awake and got up. He hurried to go get Shadow and Dill.

Smidge woke up and yawned. “Is it time Basil?” She got up and began to get dressed.

“I’ve got a fever.” Basil got up and began heading for the door. He stumbled out the door and headed for the medical pod. “Sky?! Branch?! I need cooled off!” He got halfway and leaned on a blade of grass. He groaned and closed his eyes during a contraction. “I’m on fire…”

Branch heard him and got out of bed. He hurried towards him and frowned when he felt how hot he was. He began trying to cool him. “Let’s get you to the medical pod little brother.” He led him that way. He couldn’t carry him. He was pregnant now himself.

Smidge and Dark were not that far behind. Both looked worried.

Sky was already in the medical pod. He was holding Satin’s hand. She was in labor. He looked up when he heard Basil. He looked worried but didn’t want to leave his laboring wife.

Chenille had Satin’s other hand. She had her free hand supporting a son. She had had him a week earlier. He looked like her but had royal blue hair. They had named him Gage. “Basil sounds panicked.”

“He’s probably in labor.” Satin breathed. She held her belly and grimaced during a contraction.

Branch came into the medical pod with Basil. He sat him down in a bed and went to get some ice cubes. He put them in an ice pack and gave it to Basil. “Basil’s got a fever.”

Basil hugged into the ice pack and groaned. “I think I’m having a contraction.” He could feel his belly was tight. “I don’t feel good.”

Dark came in and sat down by Basil’s bed. He had their babies in his hair. He took Basil’s hand. “It’s alright, you were almost due to have the baby. This is perfect.”

Smidge crawled into the bed and snuggled into Basil. She was worried about him. “I’m here…”

“Fever? Is he sick?” Sky walked over and checked Basil. He frowned. “He’s way too hot. Do you think it’s the baby? It could be a fire baby. If that’s the case, it needs to come out before it kills him from the fever.”

Satin looked worried. “That’s not good.” She squeezed Chenille’s hand. She wasn’t far from delivering her own baby. She breathed and swallowed hard.

“I’ve got it Sky. Tend to your wife. She looks like she’s about ready to push.” Branch gave Basil a sedative and then went to the back room and began preparing for the delivery.

Basil looked scared. He didn’t stay awake long. He was soon out cold.

Biggie came in with Rose in his arms. He looked scared. “It’s time! Oh my god!” He hurried to the back with Rose and sat her in the bed back there. He looked scared.

“Biggie, it was a kick! Calm down…” Rose sighed and looked at Branch. “Kick his ass for me? He’s driving me nuts!”

“Biggie take her out of here and get Basil in here for me. He’s going to die if I don’t deliver his baby soon.” Branch sighed and finished getting ready.

Sky walked over to Satin but looked worried. He didn’t want Basil to die.

Biggie picked up Rose and headed out. He sat her down next to Basil. He picked Basil up and carried him to the back. He laid him down, and then ran out and checked Rose over. “Are you sure that it was a kick?!”

Rose glared at her mate. “Calm down…” She sighed and grabbed his large hand. She put it over where one of the twins was kicking. She smiled when she felt a hard kick. “That is what I felt. It’s uncomfortable, but it’s not labor. Breathe daddy.”

Branch closed the back door and got to work on Basil.

Smidge clung to Rose and cried into her dress. She was scared.

“He’ll be alright Smidge. Basil is tough.” Sky tried to reassure the frightened mama, even though he was extremely worried about his brother himself.

Satin began to push and tugged on Sky’s hand. “Catch our baby, daddy.” She yelped as she began delivering her baby.

Sky caught a daughter as she was born. He began cleaning her up, and then gave her to her mama. She was raspberry with royal blue and pink two-toned hair. “She’s very cute.” He was trembling with worry.

Everyone was quiet, other than the newborn girl for the next five minutes. They were all worried about Basil. Their near silence was suddenly interrupted by another baby’s cries.

Branch came out of the back room with a red female trolling, with royal blue, and red two-toned hair. She was hot to the touch and displeased to be out of the comfort of her pod. She had dragon like wings. She was indeed a fire trolling. “Hot hot hot hot hot hot!” He sat her down in a cradle and cringed. “Good god child…” He shook his hands and groaned. “Wow…” He looked at his worried family. “Basil’s alright. I’ll get him healed and back out here in a minute.”

Smidge walked over to the cradle and picked up the baby. She was tolerant of heat due to being a lightning troll. “If you don’t cool down, I might be the one feeding you. Cool your temperature baby girl.” She cradled her and smiled at her. “She’s cute…”

Dark walked over and smiled at her. “She’s pretty.”

“Can I see her?” Rose was curious. She had a feeling she would be cute because she was Basil’s baby.

Smidge came over and showed the baby to Rose. “Don’t touch her. She’s hot to the touch.”

Rose admired her and smiled. “Looks a lot like Pyro but has a little bit of her daddy in her. I bet she’ll be a good girl though.” 

Everyone silently agreed with her. They all hoped the little one was like Basil and not like Pyro at all.

Branch came out. “Biggie? Help me with Basil please?” He walked over to the backroom bed and looked at Basil. He thought Basil was lucky. If it wasn’t for his rock element, he would have likely died. He was grateful. This made him worry about Creek though. He was also in danger of losing his life. He was going to go talk to him and schedule his own delivery in the next day or two.

Biggie came into the backroom and picked up Basil. He carried him to the bed Rose was in and sat him down beside her. He looked worried about him.

Rose cuddled with Basil and began to sing to him. She was a very worried older sister.

“I love that lullaby. It was one that our mom sang to us when we were little.” Branch had tears in his eyes. He knew Lily sang it to Rose too, and Lily’s voice was so magical. He missed his mother and aunt. Rose’s voice was just as sweet and magical. He put his hand on Rose’s shoulder. He worried about her, but she was a fighter. He had learned long ago to cherish every moment he had with her.

Everyone, including Basil’s baby relaxed due to Rose’s lullaby. Peace came to the room as they all waited for Basil to wake up. 

Sky and Satin had decided to name their daughter Berry. They quietly cuddled as a family. He had a son and daughter to love and hold. He was a proud daddy.

Two hours later, Basil came to. He cracked his light blue eyes open and groaned. “I feel better. Did I die?”

“No Basil, you didn’t die daddy.” Smidge smiled at him and gently gave him his daughter. She had cooled down. “Your little spitfire tried to kill you, but I don’t think she was doing it on purpose.”

“Hi little Firefly, you won’t kill your ol’ pops, would you?” Basil named her with a soft smile. He held her close. He already loved her, despite the way she came to be.

Firefly looked up at her daddy and grunted. She was full and content, thanks to mama Smidge. She watched her daddy quietly. She had a good spirit but had already shown that discomfort made her cranky. She had simply raised her temperature in defense to a contraction. She didn’t understand that she almost killed her daddy. She was just a little spark of a trolling.

“You did a good job Basil. She’s adorable.” Dark snuggled with Basil. He was proud of his mate. They had the start of a strong family, and it made him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Rose sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU


	22. Panicking Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose’s labor and deliver has everyone scared.

Just a couple of days later, Rose woke up to a contraction. She cringed and looked over at Biggie. “Daddy? I think it’s time.”

Biggie got up out of bed quickly. He was only in night shorts, and she was only in a night shirt, but it didn’t matter to him at that moment. He picked her up and ran out the door with her. He could feel that Mr. Dinkles had clung to him. He was glad he didn’t have to run back to get him.

“Mew…” Mr. Drinkles yawned and looked down at Rose sleepily. He had a feeling it was another false alarm. Biggie and Rose had made so many trips the last few weeks, that it was becoming a regular occurrence.

This time it wasn’t a false alarm though. Rose cringed and breathed as another contraction came. “It hurts…”

Biggie got into the medical pod. He sat her down in a bed and looked at Mama Goldie. She was in that morning. He looked worried. “I don’t think it’s a false alarm this time.”

“You said that last time Biggie.” Mama Goldie teased gently. She gently moved Rose’s night shirt up a little and checked her. “It is labor this time. Good job getting her in here Biggie. We have time. Please go get Sky. He’ll get the rest of the family.” Mama Goldie knew Rose’s siblings wanted to be there when she had the babies. “I’ll get her ready.” He began setting up to deliver Rose’s twins.

Rose was quiet as she watched Mama Goldie work. She was tense during another contraction. She was scared.

Biggie ran out the door and knocked on Sky’s door. When he answered it, he explained what was going on. He then ran back over to the medical pod. He took Rose’s hand and held it. He was petrified that he would lose her.

Rose looked at her adoptive mother and mate. She began to sing. She watched as one by one, Branch, Basil, Snow, and Sky came in. 

Creek had also come in with his mate, since Snow was due to have her baby at any time. He didn’t want her alone. He had his newborn son, Humble, in his arms. He had had him the afternoon earlier, after Branch had talked him into having surgery so he didn’t die on them. Humble, thankfully, was a light trolling, and looked a lot like Creek, but had red and green two-toned hair.

“Don’t worry Rose, I won’t let you die.” Mama Goldie stopped what she was doing and walked over to comfort her little girl. Rose was the youngest daughter of her adoptive children. She was worried about Rose, but knew Rose was a tough young troll. She was sure that this wasn’t going to be her death.

Basil approached her first. He hugged her and teared up. “I don’t want this to be goodbye, but just in case, I want you to know I love you very much sis…” He was so worried.

Snow signed to Rose that she wasn’t allowed to die. Biggie needed her and so did her babies. She smiled when Rose stuck out her tongue. She grabbed it and giggled. She let her go and gave her a hug too, while Basil was still attached.

Rose groaned and drooled on Snow. She was glaring at her. When she felt Snow let go, she grumbled that she was going to get her back.

Sky joined in the sibling hug. He looked deeply concerned.

Branch embraced them all and shot a glare at Biggie. She was in danger and it was Biggie’s doing.

Biggie didn’t see it. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Rose. He had her hand. “I’ll be right here when you wake up Rose. I love you with all my heart.”

“Alright everyone, let her go. I don’t want her to start delivering on her own. Here comes the sedative Rose.” Mama Goldie gently stuck Rose with a sedative. She looked at Sky. “Help me heal her Sky. Branch, go home and watch your wives. They’ll be delivering their own pods in the next week or two. I don’t want you missing out on that.”

Sky nodded and headed to the back room to help.

“But mom…” Branch hesitated and drooped his ears. “Stream is with them. He’ll come get me if they need me. Let me help.”

“I want Branch here.” Rose said sleepily. The sedative was starting to take effect.

“Alright, but you head home if Stream comes here.” Mama Goldie gently picked Rose up and carried her to the back.

“You have a deal.” Branch followed Mama Goldie to the back and closed the door.

Creek, Snow, Basil, and Biggie held hands as they watched Mama Goldie take Rose back. They knew Rose was in good hands, but it was scary.

Rose didn’t make it to the backroom bed, before falling asleep. 

Mama Goldie laid her down flat and cleaned her round belly with disinfectants. She made an incision in her belly and quickly removed the first baby. It was a girl. She was dark pink with light pink hair. She handed the baby off to Sky. She turned to Rose and gently removed another girl. This one was light blue with bright green hair. She handed her off to Branch. She checked Rose to make sure she was stable. So far, the little mama was doing just fine.

Sky cleaned the first baby and smiled when she began to cry. “Hi sweetheart, I’m uncle Sky.” He got her clean and put her in a diaper. He came to the front and handed her to Biggie. He headed back in and began the process of healing Rose.

Branch cleaned the second twin. He smiled when she began to cry. “I’m uncle Branch. You two are very cute.” He finished cleaning her, put a diaper on her, and carried her to the front. He gave her to Snow to hold. “Rose is doing great so far.” He headed back to help heal Rose.

Biggie looked at his daughters and smiled. He was proud. He checked the one he had in his arms. “She’s a music trolling. I bet you’ll have a pretty voice, just like mama.”

Snow watched her niece and giggled when she felt her baby kick the second twin in the butt. She signed that her baby was fighting with its cousin already. She checked the little’s back and saw that she was a water trolling. She signed that she was blessed. It was uncommon for a trolling to carry an element outside of the parent’s elements. Especially a rarer element. She cringed, feeling a contraction.

Creek watched her and frowned. He asked her if she was alright. “Basil, please hold Rose’s baby.” He gently transferred the second twin to Basil.

Basil happily took the second twin and cooed over his niece. He inched closer to Biggie. He was thinking of taking the first twin from Biggie.

Snow got comfy in a bed and relaxed once the contraction was over. She signed that she had a contraction. She rolled onto her side and held a pillow. She was hoping it was labor. She was so over being pregnant anyway.

Mama Goldie carried Rose out from the back and sat her down. She got her comfortable and smiled at her children. “She’s going to be just fine, so no more beating Biggie up.” She glared at Basil when he stuck out his tongue. “Basil, that means you too.” She gently took the second twin from Basil and gave her to Biggie.

“Hey! I wasn’t done holding her! Give her back!” Basil yelped when Mama Goldie whacked him in the butt. A tiny whapping fest between the two resulted.

Branch headed out the door to check on Poppy, Harper, and Stream, and to update them on what was going on.

Biggie sat down beside Rose and smiled at her. “You did a good job mama. We have two beautiful daughters.” He was so proud of her and their babies.

A few hours later, Rose began to come to. She was groggy but let out a whimper of worry when she heard Snow cry out in pain. She glanced around and saw that Creek was next to a bed not far from her, supporting Snow.

Snow was in labor. She hollered in pain during a contraction. She breathed hard and squeezed Creek’s hand.

Creek was holding Snow’s hand and soothing her gently. He was worried about her.

“Snow decided the twins needed to share their birthday with her baby too.” Biggie smiled at Rose when he saw that she was waking up. He moved the twins, so they were in Rose’s arms. “You make pretty babies. We have two girls.”

“Two girls? I thought I would throw a boy. Especially as much as they fought each other in there.” Rose smiled at her babies. “You two are so precious.” She looked up at Biggie. “How about Harmony and Symphony?”

“Sounds great my love.” Biggie gave her a kiss.

Snow let out another loud cry. She began to push. She whimpered as her baby began making its way out.

Mama Goldie was right there and caught Snow’s baby as he came out. She began to clean him. He was white like his mama, with white and green two-toned hair. He was an ice trolling. She gently gave him to his mama. She signed to Snow that she did a good job.

Creek smiled at their baby and kissed Snow. He was a proud daddy. “I love you mama…”

Snow held her son on her chest and smiled at Creek. She kissed him and signed that she wanted to name him Winter.

Rose smiled as she watched. She cradled her twins and closed her eyes. She knew she was going to survive. She was a proud mama, and hoped she lived long enough to watch them grow up. She knew her life was fragile. She was grateful that Biggie was there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Rose sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM


	23. The Royal Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy’s twins make their appearance.

Later that afternoon, after a short walk, Poppy and Harper came into the flower pod with Stream. Both girls had pained looks on their faces.

“I knew a walk would get labor going.” Stream smiled at Branch and winked at him. He knew the girls were uncomfortable, and a little exercise was all they needed to kick start labor. “Homebirth or medical pod?”

“Homebirth.” Poppy said with a firm grunt. She wanted to be with her mates, and no one else right now. She removed her panties and dress. She headed for the bathroom and went potty.

“I agree. I want to be with you boys and Poppy.” Harper leaned on the couch and breathed through a contraction.

Branch smiled softly. He had no problem with this. He had what he needed there, even if they had complications. He gave Harper a kiss, and then went to set up the bedroom for the delivery of three newborns. He was a nervous daddy.

Stream helped Harper out of her dress and panties. He helped her towards the bedroom and rubbed her back gently.

Poppy finished in the bathroom and headed for the bedroom. She hugged into Branch and closed her eyes tightly during a contraction. She was nervous but knew Branch would take good care of her and the babies. Her biggest worry was she would lose control of her temperatures and kill the babies if they were water trollings. She had done a great job of regulating her temperatures so far, but it was harder when she was in pain. “I’m scared.”

Harper walked over and hugged Poppy. She knew why she was scared. “It’s going to be alright. We’ve got this.” She reassured with a smile.

“Harper is right, you girls are strong. It’s going to be just fine.” Branch helped Poppy into the bed and checked her gently. He smiled up at her. “Deep breaths mama. It won’t be much longer.”

Poppy breathed and pulled Harper into the bed. She cuddled into her and held her. She was still worried, but the reassurance helped.

Harper cuddled with Poppy and groaned when Branch checked her next. “Your hand is cold Branch.”

Stream chuckled and ran his hand through Harper’s hair. “Would you like for me to warm it up?”

Branch smirked and stuck his tongue out at Stream. “I don’t think the girls want to mate right now.”

“Not in the mood to mate…” Poppy groaned and put her hand on her belly. She took steady breaths and bared down. Branch was right, she wasn’t far from delivery.

Branch was ready and caught his daughter as she was born. She was light purple with dark purple hair. She was a water trolling. She cried as her daddy cleaned her. He gently gave her to her mama. “She’s pretty. Hello our future queen.” He was proud of Poppy. He snuck a kiss and watched for the second baby.

“She looks like a Lavender, or a Lilac.” Stream admired their newborn daughter.

Harper reached over and put her hand on the baby’s back. “Hi sweetheart.”

“I think Lilac.” Poppy breathed hard and cradled her daughter. She was a proud mama. “I like the idea of Queen Lilac.” She bared down and pushed for the second twin. She had a light teal son with royal blue hair. He was also a water trolling. He cried in his daddy’s hands. She watched her husband clean their son and gasped as she watched Branch restore those same exact colors. “Branch! Oh my god…” She had tears in her eyes.

Branch looked confused. He checked their son over, thinking he was the one that Poppy was excited about. The baby looked like him and Sky, but was just fine.

“You just restored your colors!” Stream smiled widely. He knew what his colors were. Sky had restored them after Gage was born, but it was exciting to see Branch with his colors.

“You just needed a family of your own.” Harper looked relieved. She was worried he would never be happy.

“My handsome husband.” Poppy pulled Branch close and kissed him. 

Branch still had a hold of their son as he kissed Poppy happily. 

“He needs to be named after his daddy.” Stream suggested with a smile.

“I like that idea.” Harper watched Poppy and smiled. She groaned and breathed through a contraction.

“Hello, Branch Junior.” Poppy caressed her son’s cheek. She shifted and sat up. She set up Lilac to nurse, and then took Branch Junior and let him nurse too.

Branch blushed and ran his hand through Poppy’s hair. He gave her another kiss, and then turned his attention to Harper. “Your turn mama.” He kissed her and held her hand.

Stream got up and went to get some water for Poppy and Harper. They looked thirsty.

Harper nodded and bared down to push. She struggled to get the baby out. “Oh god, it hurts!”

Branch checked and frowned, seeing that his second born son’s butt was coming out first. “This is going to hurt Harper. I’m very sorry.” He fished the little one’s legs out gently and then worked on getting his arms out next.

Harper was doing alright, until it was time to get the shoulders out. That’s when she started to really cry in pain.

Poppy was tense. She watched Branch with wide eyes. “Is she going to be alright?!”

Stream came back with water. He sat it down and took Harper’s hand. “You can do it sweetheart.” He looked worried. He didn’t like those cries.

Branch helped ease the shoulders out. “Alright mama, we just have his head. I want you to stop for a minute and just breathe. You’re doing a great job.” He reached up and caressed her cheek gently. “I believe in you.” He got ready for her to push again.

Harper was panting heavily. She swallowed hard and pushed. She got her son out and looked over. She watched Branch clean their son. He looked a lot like her, but his rainbow coloration had more light teal in it, with extra royal blue in his multicolored hair. He was limp. She was bleeding heavily.

Stream could see that the baby was weak. He swallowed hard and put his hand on the baby. He began willing him to live. “Stay here baby. It’s not your time.” He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

Poppy’s heart pounded hard in her chest. Their second son’s deliver was difficult. She was worried that it may have killed him.

Branch finished cleaning the baby, removed fluids from his lungs, and gently handed him off to Stream. “Stimulate him.” He began working on a severe tear. “I’m so sorry Harper. He really tore you up.” He looked worried and felt guilty. The baby hadn’t cried yet and she was bleeding badly.

Harper watched Stream with their baby. She teared up and began to cry into her hands. She didn’t want to lose her baby.

Stream patted the baby’s back and bottom until the baby finally let out cries. He sighed in relief and rubbed his little back. “That’s a good boy. Get mad. I’m not letting you sleep. How dare.” He had tears in his eyes. That had been way too close.

Poppy looked relieved. Tears ran down her cheeks. That had been so scary.

Branch sighed in relief. He finished healing Harper and watched Stream set him up to nurse. “A girl and two boys. I’m so proud of you girls.”

“I want to name him Warrior, since he fought to live. Looks like he’s a water troll too.” Harper watched her son nurse. She was so glad he made it.

The four of them settled down for the night. After the rough delivery, they decided to introduce Lilac as the future queen in the morning, after they all got some rest. They were a happy new family.


	24. Protective Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes clear that little Warrior’s birth took a toll on the little one.

During the night, Harper noticed Warrior was a little floppy compared to the twins. She was worried about him, but he was nursing hungrily during mealtimes, so she didn’t say anything. As morning rose, Poppy got up to check on the babies. She smiled, seeing that Lilac was on Warrior’s right side, and Branch Junior was on his left side. Both were snuggled close to him and had even rested their hands over each other on Warrior’s chest. They were keeping him warm and safe. Poppy picked up Warrior first and frowned when the twins scrunched up their faces and began to cry. She blinked and gently sat him back down. They immediately calmed down and watched their mama.

Warrior cracked his eyes open and yawned. He wriggled a little bit, but he couldn’t move as much. He was hungry, so he began to cry.

Harper walked over and picked her son up. She sat him up to nurse. “Branch? I think there’s something wrong with Warrior. He’s listless.”

Branch got up and hurried over. He began checking him over as he nursed off his mama. He noticed something about Warrior’s eyes. “Stream? Come shine some light in his eyes?” He had a bad feeling in his gut that their baby suffered brain damage. He hoped the damage wasn’t permanent.

Stream walked over and shone a light in Warrior’s eyes. He frowned, noticing that his eyes didn’t dilate. “That’s a troubling sight.”

Poppy picked up the twins and fed them. “Is he going to be OK?”

Branch saw that there was bleeding behind his eyes. “I think he’s going to be blind.” He wasn’t too worried about that. Basil functioned fine without sight and would make a great teacher for their son. He checked his ears next and found blood there too. He cringed and began healing him. He hoped that the blood in his ears didn’t mean he would be deaf too. “This is my fault. I should have checked him after his birth. He’s got a brain injury.”

Harper began to cry. “I didn’t try hard enough to push him out. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t blame yourselves. He didn’t breathe for several minutes after his birth. That alone could have caused the problems. It’s not your fault he struggled. It happens sometimes. He’s got an uncle who can help him with blindness, and if anything else becomes a problem, we’ll get through it like we have since we became a family. He’s got a brother and sister who already show signs of being protective. He’ll be alright.” Poppy smiled at them and reassured them. She was optimistic. She had a good feeling that Warrior would get through any obstacle he faced. He was Branch and Harper’s son after all.

“That’s right, he’ll be alright. I can sense it. Let’s get ready for the royal introduction. We have a future queen to show off.” Stream gently encouraged his wives and husband. He knew Harper and Branch were scared, but Warrior had a fighting spirit.

Branch nodded and began to get ready. He went to pull up his pants and groaned, feeling it squeeze on his tiny baby bump. He pulled them off and went through his drawer. He pulled out a pair that Satin and Chenille made for him recently. He put them on and smiled softly. “I can’t fit into any of my old clothes anymore.”

“Of course not. You have a growing baby inside of you.” Poppy gave him a kiss and then sat the twins down in the cradle. She began getting ready, and then got her twins dressed in their little outfits. They had prepared for two boys and two girls, so she had to decide which one would look nice on who. She gave Harper the extra boy outfit for Warrior. She was excited to introduce Lilac as the future queen. Their own coronation was about three months away.

Harper got dressed, and then got Warrior dressed. He seemed a little better now that he was healed. She looked worried. She held him close to her chest and carried him around as she got ready for the introduction.

Stream was ready before anyone else. He decided he would get everyone. “I’ll go gather everyone. I’ll meet you three at the concert mushroom.” He headed out the door with a smile.

Branch ran his hand over his belly. He had a tiny bump, but it still had a way to go before it poke out like Harper’s belly did. He smiled, feeling a light wriggle. “I know baby, I’m excited for your sister too.” He gently took Lilac into his arms and waited for Poppy. She was just about done.

Poppy put her hair in a ponytail and picked up Branch Junior. She headed for the door. She was humming and excited. She opened the door and watched as Branch and Harper walked out. She closed the door and headed towards the concert mushroom with her son.

“Aww! Is he the future heir?! He looks like Branch!” Smidge hurried over and admired Branch Junior. She was so excited.

“Don’t give it away Poppy. Keep her guessing.” Branch had a grin on his face. He knew it was a good idea to grab Lilac. Everyone was going to think Branch Junior was the heir.

“You’ll see once everyone arrives.” Harper smiled softly and cradled her son. She was slowly relaxing. Poppy and Stream’s reassurance had helped a lot.

Once everyone was gathered and Poppy, Branch, Stream, and Harper were on the concert mushroom, Peppy walked over to Poppy and asked for the heir.

“She’s right there.” Poppy pointed to Branch.

Branch gently handed Lilac over to her grandfather. He had a huge smile on his face. “Lilac will be ready in twenty-one years. I can sense it.”

Peppy smiled and gently took Lilac into his arms. He walked up and smiled at the crowd. “I’m proud of introduce to you, our future heir and queen. She’ll take over in twenty-one years. This is Princess Lilac.” He smiled when everyone cheered in approval.

“This is Prince Branch Junior.” Poppy showed them her son. She looked proud. She couldn’t wait to see them work together in the future.

“This is Prince Warrior.” Harper showed her son and smiled when everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Everyone was excited for their babies.

Stream walked over to Branch and held hands with him. In about three months, they would have their own baby to love and add to the family. He couldn’t wait to see him or her too.


	25. A Coronation To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation day does not go according to plan.

Three months went by without a hitch. It was coronation day. Branch had a problem. He had been trying to induce labor for the last three days, and of course his baby didn’t want to come. He was going to have to be introduced as king while heavily pregnant. Of course, Satin and Chenille made sure he had a suit that fit him comfortably. He now prayed that he didn’t go into labor until after the coronation was over.

Stream was getting Branch Junior dressed. He changed his son’s diaper and widened his eyes as a stream of urine came shooting towards him. He groaned and looked down at his three-month-old son. “You did that on purpose.” He couldn’t help but smile.

Branch Junior giggled and kicked his legs. He was so proud of himself for hitting daddy with his pee. He was too little to control much, but he did manage to control that move. He was amused.

Lilac let out a loud squeal. She grunted and scrunched up her face as she filled her clean diaper. She wanted to let her parents know that it was coming.

“Pew, what a stinky butt.” Poppy walked over and picked her up. “Good thing we didn’t head to the coronation yet.” She began changing her daughter.

“Warrior hasn’t gone yet. Don’t hold your breath.” Harper smiled at her wife. She had Warrior in her arms. He was doing better, but it was clear he was blind. It also appeared he was hard of hearing, much to their disbelief and concern.

Warrior held onto his mom and suckled on his thumb. He was feisty, despite his disabilities. He was content right now, but he let others know if he was mad. He had a good set of lungs.

Branch finished getting ready and laid his hand on his belly. “Stay inside baby. I need you to wait until this is over.”

Stream finished cleaning up himself and Branch Junior. He picked up their son and smiled. “Alright, looks like everyone is ready. Let’s go.” He headed out the door.

Poppy, Harper, Stream, and Branch headed out the door. The four of them stopped at Sky, Satin, and Chenille. They handed off their three babies so that they could be watched and tended to during the coronation. They got up on the concert mushroom and waited for Peppy.

Branch had a look of announce when he felt a contraction. He glared down at his belly and whispered. “Are you serious? You choose now?”

“Are you alright Branch?” Stream watched him with a frown.

“I’m fine.” Branch said sharply. He knew labor lasted a while, so he knew he had time. He just wished that their baby didn’t choose to make the whole coronation painful for him.

Poppy looked at Branch and frowned. She hoped the baby wasn’t trying to come.

Harper smiled at Peppy and helped him onto the concert mushroom. She held his hand as she walked over to Poppy.

“Happy Birthday Princess Poppy.” King Peppy smiled at her and held her hands. “Twenty-one years ago, today, my wife and I welcomed a newborn girl into this world. She has been a blessing in my life ever since. Today, she becomes our queen. She has blessed us with not one, but three mates to help her through this journey. Princess Harper was the first to join the family. Not long after, they welcomed Prince Branch into their lives. Fate decided they needed one more, and now Prince Stream is also a part of the family. Together, I know that the four of them will rule our kingdom with mercy and love.”

Branch gently took Stream’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was so uncomfortable.

Stream looked worried. He could tell that Branch lied about being alright. He had a feeling that the baby was coming. He hoped he or she would wait.

“Princess Poppy, this sword has been passed down from generation to generation. Take this and protect our colony with it. When Princess Lilac’s time comes, I want you to give it to her, so she can protect the colony like I know you will.” Peppy gently gave her a silver lined sword, that was nearly as long as she was tall. It had a brass handle, and the handle was lined with tiny sapphire and ruby gems. It was heavy and strong.

Poppy took the sword into her hands and slide it into a holster, that she had prepared for this event. It was a near perfect fit. “I’ll do my best to protect this colony with all of my heart and strength. I have a great support system in Harper, Branch, and Stream.”

Branch nudged Poppy gently and gave her a painful look when she glanced at him.

Peppy picked up the tension and sped the process up. “Thank you, Poppy, you will make this colony proud.” He looked at Harper, Branch, and Stream. “Do you three agree to help her protect the colony, and do whatever it takes to make sure it stays happy and safe?”

Harper and Stream nodded. Both looked worried. Branch was clearly in labor.

Branch whimpered in pain and nodded slowly. He buried his face into Stream’s arm during a contraction. His heart was racing. His labor was progressing quicker than he liked. He was worried that the baby wasn’t going to let them finish.

Poppy frowned and looked between her dad and mates. She hoped the baby would wait too. They were almost done.

“Troll Village, I would love to introduce to you Queen Poppy, Queen Harper, King Branch, and King Stream. May their lives be long and prosperous.” King Peppy motioned for a scout to come over. He asked for blankets and a pillow. He had a feeling Branch was about to give birth.

Everyone cheered with joy. They were excited for the royal foursome.

Stream turned his attention to Branch. He picked him up and headed for the medical pod.

“I’m not going to make it Stream. The baby is coming out!” Branch held onto his mate and breathed hard. He could feel the baby making its way out. “Set me down! The head is out!”

Stream gently sat his mate down and removed his pants. He caught his daughter as she was born. He gently put her on Branch’s chest and sighed in relief when one of the scouts ran over with blankets. He began cleaning their baby girl gently. “She didn’t want to wait.”

Several trolls gathered to watch. They were surprised that Branch remained so calm during labor.

The newborn cried in Branch’s arms. She was healthy. She was lavender, with blue green and royal blue two-toned hair. She had one water wing, and one light wing. She was an extremely rare double elemental.

Poppy hurried over and covered Branch’s lap with one of the blankets. She rubbed his back gently and smiled softly. “You should have said something Branch. I didn’t know you were this close to delivery.”

Harper helped stimulate the baby. She noticed her wings. “She’s got two different wings.”

“I didn’t want to stop it. It’s an important ceremony.” Branch looked down at his daughter and inspected her. He could see her wings but didn’t know what that meant. He had never seen it before. He was still surprised at how fast she came.

“What?” Stream looked at her wings and gasped. “Let’s get her inside. This one is an extremely rare blessing. We don’t want her sick.” He helped Branch to his feet and held him upright.

Poppy pulled his pants up and helped Stream walk Branch home.

Harper walked from behind to make sure Branch didn’t fall.

Branch held his crying newborn close and walked stiffly. He was sore and tired. He slowly relaxed and smiled at his colony members as they passed him. Once they were in the royal flower pod, he laid down in the bed and rubbed his daughter’s back. “I think I’ll name you Clarity.”

“Princess Clarity has a nice ring to it. She’s so precious.” Stream took her and checked her over. “She’s got a clean spirit, with a calm personality. She’ll do great things. She’ll need to be protected.”

Poppy watched Stream and smiled. “Welcome to the world Princess Clarity. She looks a lot like you Stream. Very adorable and looks sweet.” She sat by Branch and held his hand. “You did a good job.” She kissed him gently.

“She’ll be protected for sure. I love her name.” Harper crawled into the bed and rested her hand on Branch’s cheek. She kissed him and rubbed his cheek tenderly. “You were very brave.”

Branch kissed his wives and smiled when Stream sat Clarity up to nurse. He had a feeling this was the start of a great leadership and life. He knew that the village was in good hands. Between the four of them, he felt that nothing was going to stand in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of part 1. I hope you all enjoyed. Part 2 is coming soon!


End file.
